


Cas and Berra's Awful Adventure

by InsertInterestingNameHere



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertInterestingNameHere/pseuds/InsertInterestingNameHere





	Cas and Berra's Awful Adventure

 [6/13/2014 12:14:54 AM] Aoba: with a toss of his keys in the air, he strolled down the now empty halls. checking door numbers as he went. was he in a hurry not at all. hell, he didnt even really wanna be here. then again who wants to go to school? after he caught the key to his life, he stuffed them in his back pocket. humming to fill the silence as he went. the school was, alot smaller compared to what he was used too.

  Castiel raised his eyes to stare at, finally, the room he was looking for. if he could slide in on his knee's to make a grand entrance he would, Sing his heart out even but, this wasnt grease... did Grease even go like that?

 He raised his hand knocking on the door before he stepped back. the only things he brought with him were the cloths on his back, a wallet, keys. and a pen that would probably go out fairly soon. First day of school and he was already 4 weeks late. Good job Flyer your as fashionable as ever.

[6/13/2014 12:28:25 AM] Gen: The classroom on the other side of the door grew quiet, and finally a polite voice called for him to enter the room.

[6/13/2014 12:30:10 AM] Aoba: this was his shot. jerking the handle as he pushed his weight against it. he looked the room over. shit it was small too. he strolled in slowly with that, 'i'm late' awkward air. he went to the teacher first, more or less to explain himself. "Yeah, im new?" he held the paper out to them. offering a half assed smile.

[6/13/2014 12:47:46 AM] Gen: The room was warmly lit, the over head lights turned off so the window along the wall lit the room, showing the fields of wheat and grains in the distance. The walls were covered in posters telling the students to try their best and filled with various grammar rules. The back wall held a small book case and rug with bean bags, a sign on over it reading "Book Nook!! : ) " The smiley face included. The students in the room were all dressed neatly, some wearing sports outfits-- which were not technically supposed to be worn off the turf- and classic overalls. Some had tried - key word being tried- the punk look, only for it to turn out absolutely terrible. The front of the classroom held the teachers desk, which again was covered with motivational posters and what looked like students art, that sat in front of the chalk board. The teacher herself was a small petite woman with weathered tan skin. Her hair was pulled up into a loose bun held by two pencils, loose strands hanging by the sides of her eyes, by her smile lines. She worea pair of overalls that had been rolled up to her knees, revealing bare feet underneath. She looked like she should be an art teacher at some college, but no here she was in some small hick town, teaching English to people who didn't appreciate it.

 

The teacher smiled and took the paper, looking it over before nodding to herself, "Welcome to English 400 Mr. Flyer," She looked around the room for an open seat, "There's a seat over there by Mr. K-" A boy's hand shot in the air and she laughed lightly, "Yes over there by Mr.Keet, go ahead and take your seat. I was just about to start class." She pat him on the back a little harder than she'd meant to, her eyes crinkling mirthfully.

[6/13/2014 12:56:33 AM] Aoba: well.. it was a interesting good of people. he had to give. he smiled at the teacher fully nodding at her. strong arm, wow. he looked over at this kid again. Eager to please much? with a soft chuckle and a smile he strolled over to the empty desk.

 

instead of pulling the chair out like, a normal person, he hooked his foot around the leg, dragging it out before he sat down. sinking into it he crossed his leg over the other, his ankle on his knee. kinda taking all the space he culd get with out getting in anyones space. weathered old shoes he stole from his cousin were placed on his feet. black skinnys  jeans that were so wore out they looked gray on him. AC/DC shirt was worn proudly on his chest as his expensive leather jacket topped it off. he felt like he looked good that day. heck his hair finally got so grown out it was at the point he was comfortable with out it layed and looked. kinda like that guy who actor as thor. who was that anyways. ah who the fuck cares.

[6/13/2014 1:03:35 AM] Gen: The classroom stared at him quietly, just taking in this new boy who'd come in and disrupted their monotinous(sp?) school days dressed like he'd just stepped out of some sort of rock 'n' roll concert or magazine. They were instantly judging the poor boy before really getting to know him. He looked like a bad kid. One they would have to stay away from. They turned forward to look at the teacher, rumors already flying off their tongues in whispers.

"He killed a man." "Kicked out of his last school." "Druggie" "Faggot."

 

The boy sitting next to him held his hand out, smiling like the picture perfect "All-American." Boy. He looked like the poster child for the 1940's american army. Close kept blonde hair, though if you studied you could catch the remains of brown roots underneath it. His brown eyes swam with a mix of confidence and charisma. His body was lean but extremely fit under his jersey and shorts, his cleets and socks coming up to cover his very muscular thighs.

[6/13/2014 1:03:51 AM] Gen: "Hi, you're knew to town I take it?"

 [6/13/2014 1:09:55 AM] Aoba: huh? wait was he talking to him? he slowly looked over at the male. arching a brow taking in the others looks. well hell they were pratically oppisates. well alright, he'll play. he smiled at him a bit.

 "nah- well kinda?" he frowned as he thought. "sort of"

[6/13/2014 1:11:52 AM] Gen: "Sort of?" He totally plucked his eyebrows, there was no way that they could be that smooth with out some sort of manscaping. He raised one of his perfect eyebrows curiously, waiting for an explanation.

[6/13/2014 1:13:40 AM] Aoba: "i've been living in the next town over. ive been here a couple times over the summer but, not enough to be counted as aaa...a townsfolk" he shrugged, "been around here sense june so" he looked ahead, mostly at the back of the kids head infront of him.

[6/13/2014 1:15:25 AM] Gen: "Hmm," He looked forward as well for a moment before he looked back at him and held his hand out towards him, "Berra Keet, Class President and Soccer Captain." He sent him an award winning smile and waited for him to take his hand.

[6/13/2014 1:19:57 AM] Aoba: mm? pft. he turned slightly, basically slapping his hand into the other giving it one hard shake. "Castiel Flyer...mm. Proud owner of the hottest car on the school lot, and Music Goro" he smirked. he liked his desicription alot more. Felt more, real, then picture perfect- "wait- is our name a pun?"

[6/13/2014 1:19:59 AM] Aoba: *you

[6/13/2014 1:20:01 AM] Aoba: *YOUR

[6/13/2014 1:21:15 AM] Gen: He was about to comment on his introduction but then he stopped, scowling lightly before the blonde tried to recorrect it into a broad, semi-strained smile."Excuse me?"

[6/13/2014 1:22:50 AM] Aoba: "your name- It's a pun, was that on purpose? cause your parents gotta be hilarious then" he laughed lightly, it was like his old friend Xylar with the german word for phone. Xylar phone. classic. "Perrakeet"

[6/13/2014 1:29:38 AM] Gen: "...No, no that's not why they named me Berra." He scowled now, clearly not hearing this for the frist time.

[6/13/2014 1:33:31 AM] Aoba: "oh, there a story behind it?" he grinned. clearly amused by this guy.

[6/13/2014 1:34:58 AM] Gen: "There was a spelling error on my certificate, but rather than change it they took it as a blessing from god and kept the name."

[6/13/2014 1:36:02 AM] Aoba: "...ah" that, wasnt as interesting as he expected it to be. none in the least. "alright"

[6/13/2014 1:38:00 AM] Gen: "Yeah.." The boy trailed off and looked back ahead, scowling lightly and trying to pay attention to their teacher.

She had perched on her desk and was smiling widely at the group, "So who has ever heard of  'A Summer Eve'?" she asked, kicking her feet on the desk a little, nearly brimming with excitement.

[6/13/2014 1:40:46 AM] Aoba: his eyes flickered up to her. a part of his brain doing that jump when he heard of familiar things. he raised his hand not too high, just giving a half wave. before it settling into his pocket again comfortly. did a friend read it..? nah. did he read it? nope. not must have been a friend.

[6/13/2014 1:47:08 AM] Gen: The class rumbled with negative answers as they waited for her to go on. She dropped to her feet and rounded her desk, pulling out a box of books and dropping it onto the top with a loud thud. "Well! Since we just finished Gulliver's Tales, I thought we might do a bit of reading and try out one of the great literary classics of our time." She chirped and began unloading the box, revealing stacks of books with the same cover. A tree and the sillhoute of a boy. How classic. She dropped one on everybodys desk, grinning proudly as they read over the back of the books.

Which read,

 

"The Summer before Adam reaches college is a time of change and growth. Stuck in small town Iowa the boy loads up his car with two of his friends Asheley and Joel, and together the trio makes their way to the beaches of Florida. Along the way they meet all sorts of crazy characters, and one not so crazy one. On the coast they meet Steve, a surfer bum who lives in a shack on the sand. When Adam and Steve run into each other- quite literally- sparks fly and the pair is thrust into the crazy world of politics, aids, and a summer of change in the 1970's."

[6/13/2014 1:49:54 AM] Aoba: he picked it up. looking it over lazily. seems interesting enough. at least it wasnt another damned history like story. he placed the book down, looking ahead expectantly.

[6/13/2014 1:52:44 AM] Gen: The students were dead silent, you could almost hear a pin drop.

"It's a story about fags." One student, a football player said, scowling heavily. The teacher's smile faltered.

"Well, yes it's about homosexuals, b-but there are straight couples as well. But the story is not really about that, it's about how much the world can change with the help of the few."

The class was silent.

"It's about two faggots ass fucking each other and getting aids, which is gods way of killing the homosexuals." A girl in a white dress pipes up, smiling sunnily at the stunned woman.

[6/13/2014 1:58:22 AM] Aoba: wow. WOW. he felt instantly bad for the teacher. he looked over at the girl and this guy, his nose wrinkling with judgement. what the hell is there deal. he looked at the girl. he remained silent. yes a lot of snappy words were on his tongue. but he didnt want to start a fight or a debt with a bunch of, losers. he slowly realized what kind of town this jsut is. he spotted another kid. Black hair, dressed really nice, looked equally as upset, maybe even more. alright, theres one guy with his head on straight. when he made eye contact with the guy he shook his head. the other reacted by rolling his eyes shaking his head too.

 what a nice bonding experience. oh, lets look at mister class pres. he turned his head, looking over at him more curious then anything.

[6/13/2014 2:05:02 AM] Gen: Berra looked like he was going to be sick, his face growing incredibly pale as he listened to his fellow peers berate the book viciously. He was clinging to the sides of his desk hard enough for his knuckles to turn white.

 

The teacher clapped her heands, trying to get their attention, "I know it's a contreversial topic, but the school board insists that we read something along thes-!"

 

"Ms. Maylin," A smooth voice spoke up as Berra regained control of himself, "While I understand that this is a topic you yourseld are firmly rooted in, I believe I speak for all of the class when I say that we are uncomfortable with this book."

[6/13/2014 2:11:16 AM] Aoba: "i hate math. makes me uncomfortable." he hummed out. "cant changed the fact that i have to do it though, to pass. Get what im saying? Lets grow up alittle" he looked at the teacher. "What page do we stop at?"

 shit. he probably shouldnt have said that. but he wanted to stop this air that formed around them. hell. if he had to read the book himself and let every single person cheat off his test just so they can avoid getting uncomfortable. so be it. but c'mon. this was a senior class righ- he looked at his schedual to make sure then.

[6/13/2014 2:16:01 AM] Gen: It was a senior class.

 

Ms Maylin send him an appreciative smile and was about to speak before Berra interrupted again. "As I'm sure you're aware Mr.Flyer, my father runs this town, and I say we will not have to read the book. So I suggest you take back your statement." He said, brown eyes boring into him icily. He was not someone to be messed with, and this was not some tv. movie where everyone would end up reading the book and changing in the end. This was real life in his town, and that was just the way things went.

[6/13/2014 2:20:54 AM | Edited 2:23:01 AM] Aoba: he looked over at berra, "as your aware, sir, bird. i do not live in this town, and with the fact i just got here, your opinion on my statement does not affect the way i think. Birdy, you might be your daddies boy, but you really dont  have a say anyone one, or  the school broad. Which i add, runs in several towns. so your dad cant to shit, unless he can literally move this building over the lines of this district. into one hes Comfortable with." he stared him down.

   "you should know this, mister president."

[6/13/2014 2:25:17 AM] Gen: Berra bristled like, well, a bird and tried to make himself seem larger. How dare he call him 'Birdy'. "Mr. Flyer, my dad is the pastor of this town and the next two over, with enough support we could have this book banned from our school. With the help of the Pta of course." He flashed a smile at his classmates then looked back at Castiel, expression stony. "Also as a side note, do not call me bird or birdy. Ever."

[6/13/2014 2:28:30 AM] Aoba: "alright. Tweety. thing is, Pastor or not, what does that have to do with a school broad? and even if you do get it banned, it wouldnt take effect till like, next school year, your still screwed. Like Adam and steve, in the ass" he waved the book at him. "seriously, sit down and shut your trap before you get your wings clipped you little precious child. your making a sceen." he rested his chin into his hand.

[6/13/2014 2:49:27 AM] Gen: "/I'm/ making a scene?" Berra stood, absolutely outraged. "You come in here, dressed like some rock and roll reject, late nonetheless! Make fun of my name, continuously! You also just insinuated that I myself am gay, which is incredibly rude and offensive!" He slammed his hand on his desk, "You have no right to act like you know  this place or how things work. You're just some pompous ass rich boy who's parents dumped in the middle of nowhere!" He finished, shouting at this point, his shoulders heaving. "And another thing! Never call me Tweety or Birdy you pretensious asshat." With that, the blonde turned and flopped in his seat, looking forward with a scowl.

[6/13/2014 2:50:28 AM] Aoba: "you forgot part of the story"

[6/13/2014 2:51:04 AM] Gen: He looked at him, absolutely frustrated, "And what, would that be?"

[6/13/2014 2:53:38 AM] Aoba: he grinned widely "the part where your on.....yeah know what, you forgot my car" he sighed out. racking a hand though his hair. "and our date under the moon"

[6/13/2014 2:55:05 AM] Aoba: the black haired kid couldnt help but laugh a bit. he couldnt. he sat forward watching the two intently. this was great, he found it all the too funny. how berra got pissed, he wasnt as perfect as he seemed, all over the new kid too. this was wonderful.

[6/13/2014 2:57:09 AM] Gen: There was that blanched look again. Berra's eyes darted around the room frantically before he stood and did the only thing he could thing to do in this situation, which happened to be swinging his arm back and punching him as hard as he possibly could in the jaw.

[6/13/2014 3:03:05 AM] Aoba: "!!" fuck! owch. his head recoiled back as he held his jaw. hissing out a 'fuck' as he did. shit, that hurt. he tasted blood too. he looked up at berra then. that little shit. he stood up and spat the blood in his mouth at him. "asshole!"

[6/13/2014 3:06:24 AM] Gen: Berra jumped back, watching as it hit the floor in between them. "Do not lump me in with your lot you disgusting ass fucker! You will rot in hell like the rest of your kind!!" He shouted, balling his fists. Ms Maylin watched in horror as her class descended into chaos, students crowding around the pair, starting up the chant of "fight! fight! fight! fight!"

[6/13/2014 3:12:53 AM] Aoba: he pointed at him. "Jesus Freak!" went to shot his own fist out, only to acturally launge his whole body at the male, knocking him over. he went to pull himself up, raising his fist's to smash them down into the blonds face.

 

The short raven haired male pushed his way though the small crowd till he was at the edge. shit this guy was brave but both of them were idiots in his eyes right now. he stepped out, warpping his arms around the ravens torso he tugged him back, harshly and away. and then simply dropped him on the floor. "Berra stop!" he stepped infront of him. hoping to stop the fight as soon as it was startered. "What are you- what would your father think?" he fired out quickly. that had to work right?

[6/13/2014 3:17:34 AM] Gen: A boy on the sidelines shouted, "Stay out of this poofer, you're no better than he is!" A girl shouted in agreement, and suddenly everyone was shouting and screaming at the pair, and Berra- Berra looked like his world was crashing as he heard all of the yelling, not initially realizing that it wasn't directed at him. He was staring at the ground in horror before he stood shakily and looked to where Cas stood.

"We will finish this later." He spat, noticing the principal coming into the classroom.

[6/13/2014 3:20:36 AM] Aoba: castiel wipped his lip as blood seeped over it. fucking fantastic. he looked at the guy who pulled himaway. the scowl on his face was, pretty scary but he was happy he wasnt directing it at him but the others. well might as well get everyone involved huh.

he looked back at berra spitting at his feet again before he stood by the strangers side.

[6/13/2014 3:22:08 AM] Gen: Berra's nose crinkled in disgust, the color starting to come back in his face as his 'friends' crowded around him when the principal approached.

"What seems to be the issue here boys?"

[6/13/2014 3:25:46 AM] Aoba: wait- huh? that isnt! even right! cas looked at the princple then the stranger, what the fuck do they do?

 

"sorry, i was showing a guy how to do the good one two and i knocked the new kid out" he laughed. "he woke up screaming and daring a fight. All my flaut really" he shurgged before he bowed his head trying to look small. "sorry sir"

 

"wait- no, that shit Keet started it!" cas stepped ahead, pushing the truth. "He cant handle somone else's opinion then pushes a false assumption on someone when standing up for the fact only-" hes talking too muh. "He started the fight! this guy, wasnt a part a it!" he looked at him. what is he doing? the dumbass dont take the fall for a stranger

[6/13/2014 3:28:28 AM] Gen: Berra glowered at him, and looked at the principal, "This boy accused me of being a homosexual so I punched him in defense." He stated, not missing a beat. The rest of the class nodded, backing him up as Ms.Maylin stayed by her desk, not sure what to do. The principal turned to Cas, raising a bushy brow.

 

"Is this true, Mr...?"

[6/13/2014 3:30:33 AM] Aoba: "no! i /didnt/  i was making a metaphor" he looked at keet. "if you payed attention in english you'd know what that was" he looked at the man. "and i made a /joke/. and then he punched me. for no reason other then his feelings got hurt" he argued.

"Last names Flyer if you want to be formal" he grumbled out in the end.

[6/13/2014 3:32:39 AM] Gen: The principal turned to the class, asking another student what happened, only for her  to confirm Berr'a story. "I see... Mr.Flyer, get your things and come with me." He ordered, daring him to object and get in more trouble.

[6/13/2014 3:34:25 AM] Aoba: "....lead the way" he shoot a look at the class. a go to hell look really. Snatching the book off a desk. he stood up straighter as he walked, and left the classroom first.

[6/13/2014 3:35:16 AM] Gen: The man followed after him and lead him down a hallway. "Fighting is a very serious matter Mr.Flyer, and I trust you realize the severity of it."

[6/13/2014 3:36:13 AM] Aoba: "dont i even get to claim this as self Defense? he threw the first punch, he even told you" he snapped at him.

[6/13/2014 3:39:24 AM] Gen: "You provoked him from what I heard." He gruffed, the hairs on his moustache ruffling as he sighed and opened the door to an office room, "Step through to my office while we call your guardian."

[6/13/2014 3:41:12 AM] Aoba: "Dont have one, i am my guardian" he scowled at him until he walked in. "i have a roommate" he added before he flooped down in a chair. "here, ill do it myself." he pulled his phone out, looking though his contact list.

[6/13/2014 3:42:21 AM] Gen: The man raised a brow, but allowed him, waiting for whoever he called to answer the phone.

[6/13/2014 3:43:49 AM] Aoba: he placed it on speaker as he tossed it on the table. Nathaneils voice rang out. "Cas? hey, your not calling me while your in class are you" the young man sighed out.

"No, i got in a fight. Nathan meet my Princible, Prince, this is nathan"

[6/13/2014 3:44:09 AM] Aoba: "...oh. What did he do"

[6/13/2014 3:45:04 AM] Gen: "He accused another student of being gay and provoked him into a fight," The man explained with a sigh, "I'm going to have to suspend him for a week because of this incident. Are you his legal guardian?"

[6/13/2014 3:47:22 AM] Aoba: "In a way" a sigh was heard though the phone. "Castiel why..?"

he didn say anything.

"is there anyway we can ignore this..with a warning? Its his first day there, and hes- going though some problems with his parents, hes just, stressed. I'll personally make sure he wont ever do it again." the male was probably ready to yell at cas himself, though. a part of him wanted to know the rest of the story.

[6/13/2014 3:52:35 AM] Gen: "We might have let it pass, had it been another student, but he injured the pastor's son, who also happens to give a lot of money to this school." The man sighed as if he'd had to give this speech many times, "I'm sorry but unless I take action we will have action taken against us."

[6/13/2014 3:54:02 AM] Aoba: "that pastor..." he muttered something. "aright, send him home"

he began to stand, picking his phone up. "this is fucked up"

[6/13/2014 3:55:33 AM] Gen: "I'm sorry son, that's just the way things are in this town. Should I have some one come by with your homework and such? Don't want you falling behind." He sent him a sympathetic smile, silently agreeing with him.

[6/13/2014 3:57:17 AM] Aoba: "oh yeah send Berra himself" he hung up on his cousin pushing it in his pocket. he shook his head. "dont bother sir ill just stick around after school, make it up and all" he rubbed his jaw. "too long of a drive- say you dont mind me stopping by the nurse on the way out?"

[6/13/2014 3:58:38 AM] Gen: "That's part os suspened Flyer, you can't be anywhere near the school," He sighed and nodded, "Just be sure to leave within the hour.

[6/13/2014 3:58:41 AM] Gen: *"

[6/13/2014 4:00:01 AM] Aoba: "i'll be gone like the wind." he stood to his feet. "...and sorry. for the trouble." he nodded to him before he turned and walked. "I'll probably be in here again before you know it"

[6/13/2014 4:00:59 AM] Gen: "I'll be counting on it," He chuckled and swung his feet up onto his desk, relaxing for a moment.

[6/13/2014 4:01:53 AM] Aoba: pft. well he was nicer then he thought he was. he grinned over his shoulder wit ha bloody grin before he scurries over to the nurses office, kicking the ground as he went like an upset 5 year old.

[6/13/2014 4:10:39 AM] Gen: Berra was walking the opposite direction, holding a tissue to his nose and looking royally pissed. Maylin had given him detention, the witch. And they still had to read the stupid stories. There was no way anyone was actually going to read it.

[6/13/2014 4:13:16 AM] Aoba: when he heard the others foot steps, he looked up, curiously. only to scowl and let his eye sight drop to the ground once more. he just kept walking wanting nothing to do with the other. his jaw and teeth throbed with pain and his heart. like a huge reminder. nothing but trouble, thats what the kid was.

[6/13/2014 4:14:49 AM] Gen: The blonde scowled when he caught sight of the red head and stepped further into his step, purposely knocking into the other with a huff. This was his school, and no rich ass boy from another school was going to take that from him.

[6/13/2014 4:16:55 AM] Aoba: he almost stopped but instead jerked his shoulder forward, to push him out of his way. he sent a glance over his shoulder before he looked ahead. fucking prick. he aimed for the nurses door then.

[6/13/2014 4:23:58 AM] Gen: Berra stumbled lightly and shor a glare at him before continuing on his way. The nurse was in a seat at the computer, typing away at her computer with a very intense look on her face. Her eyes flicked up when he walked in. "Fill out a form and give me just one moment," She said looking back down at her screen.

[6/13/2014 4:25:58 AM] Aoba: oh. well alright. he stepped up to the desk picking a pen up and scribbled on whatever. he then just kinda stood there awkwardly until he spotted a chair to sit on it. he checked his foot. lots of texts all from nathan. oh was he in trouble.

[6/13/2014 4:27:34 AM] Gen: Finally, the woman looked up after almost ten minutes. "How can I help you?" She asked, reaching for his form.

[6/13/2014 4:28:05 AM] Aoba: "cup of water, bag of ice. thats all i really need?"

[6/13/2014 4:29:23 AM] Gen: She nodded, "Ice in the freezer, cups and sinks are on your right."

[6/13/2014 4:31:31 AM] Aoba: "thanks" he got up retrieving them. though he started with the cup, rinsing his mouth out before he spat out. then here came the ice. he held it to his mouth. "I'll be on my way"

[6/13/2014 4:32:33 AM] Gen: "Did you have a pass or anything you needed signed?" She asked, typing away on her computer again.

[6/13/2014 4:33:38 AM] Aoba: "nope going home, thanks" he waved at her, walking out. alright. lets go home to nathaneil for a good debate. a lecture and hopefully, lunch. alright. he turned walking out. its just one more week of summer for him

\------

[6/13/2014 4:47:55 AM] Gen: Berra was walking around the school with his head held high. The soccer team had just won it's fifth match in a row and they were almost certainly going to get into the regionals now. As he strutted the halls, students gave him claps on the back, high fives, and a few of the more.. active, girls even invited him under the bleachers. The blonde was on an absolute cloud nine this week.

[6/13/2014 4:55:35 AM] Aoba: Cas walked down the hallway. yawning. fuck. that drive is horrible. he rubbed his eyes wishing he just slept in the car. but he needed to talk to his english teacher. for reasons. as he stretched he didnt realize his shirt was riding up so he was kinda stuck as he was kinda, in the middle of it and his back really felt it. yeah that was nice. another t shirt, blue, more jeans. same shoes. same jacket. same hair. not that much different.

  he looked at the clock. urge. too early. and everyone seemed so fucking chipper. guys stop. well...they seemed to calm down a bit when he was walking but. their voices dropping to whispers and shit. probably got a good few stares too. yay.

whoop there it is. he aimed for the door as he went. today he planned on surviving a full day. really he did.

 [6/13/2014 4:59:29 AM] Gen: Ms Maylin looked up when she heard the door open, surprised. No one was ever early to her classes. She'd dressed a little more conservatively than she had before, wearing a nice shirt and jeans. "Flyer was it?" She smiled some when she realized who it was, "Come in, please come in. What can I do for you?"

[6/13/2014 5:01:52 AM] Aoba: he closed the door as he stepped in. he walked to her desk before he looked at her. "Well, I wanted to apologize for last week" he shurgged his arms with a guilty look.

[6/13/2014 5:02:19 AM] Gen: That got an even more surprised look out of the small woman, "Really?"

[6/13/2014 5:06:13 AM] Aoba: he frowned gently before he nodded with a smile. "yeah. kinda, ruined your floor with my spit and that fight, thats kinda a big thing. I dont know, i just wish it didnt have too....result to things like that?" he scowled as he leaned his body to his left foot. "and this book? i like it. not my favorite but its better then most of the books schools made me read before so" he shrugged.

[6/13/2014 5:07:52 AM] Gen: "You like it?!" She stood up, grinning from ear to ear before clearing her throat, "I mean you liked it?" She asked a little calmer now. "I'm surprised, I'm sure you're the only student who actually took the time to read the book," She said, casting him a fond smile.

[6/13/2014 5:10:03 AM] Aoba: "well i had nothing else to do" he smiled then he stepped back, sitting on a desk. "the kids here are....just wonderful" he shook his head closing his eyes. he looked back at her with a sheepish smile. "you job must really suck"

[6/13/2014 5:12:23 AM] Gen: She smiled mirthlessly, an almost grimace, "They're not so bad.. it's the parents that are worse." She slumped a bit in her chair, "I've had them try to run me out of town, but they couldn't find a replacement and had to bring me back."

[6/13/2014 5:13:01 AM] Aoba: he felt his eyes go wide. "your shitting me"

[6/13/2014 5:15:28 AM] Gen: "Nope," She grinned, "They made me load up my car and leave on threat of being accused of sexual assault," She tugged at one of the strands of hair hanging down by her face, "It's how they keep most people here actually," She admitted with a shrug.

[6/13/2014 5:17:42 AM] Aoba: "this whole town is crazy" he shook his head then. "you dont mind if i spend my mornings in here do you? the halls look kinda dangerous for me" he swung his legs before he closed his eyes.

[6/13/2014 5:20:55 AM] Gen: "Not at all! Feel free to use the book corner, no one ever sits back there and there are all sorts of classics on the bookshelves." She smiled. Wow, was one of her students actually learning from her? That was a first here. "Also, the hallways are going to be kind of bad today for the lower students, we're headed to regionals, so just keep your head down."She advised, picking up her own book to read.

[6/13/2014 5:22:22 AM] Aoba: he turned on his desk. "who was that one kid? the 'Good one two' guy?" as he talked he stood up going to the back to scan he books over. he wasnt much of a reader but.  hey. he felt like he owed the girl something.

 [6/13/2014 5:24:00 AM] Gen: "Oh that was Clothidele, my prized pupil," She grinned a bit, "He's a good kid, the others are pretty cruel to him, but he's tough."

[6/13/2014 9:49:40 PM] Hiccup The Useful: "nnnn, why they hate him so much" he stood up straight, looking a book over slowly. he looked up and over. "this place is like one of those- old movies"

[6/13/2014 10:00:21 PM] Gen: "Because, he's.." She paused, "I don't think it's my place to tell." The woman nodded at his later comment, "You hit the nail on the head there. I don't know what to tell you about this place."

[6/13/2014 10:01:40 PM] Hiccup The Useful: he walked over to her showing her the book he had picked up. "Mind if i borrow this?" he looked over at the door, staring for a moment. "i better ask my other teachers what i missed"

[6/13/2014 10:08:25 PM] Gen: "Not at all," She chirped and then nodded in understanding, "All of the senior classes are in this hallway, so you don't have as far to walk." She assured, grinning.

[6/13/2014 11:12:26 PM] Hiccup The Useful: he smiled over to her as he pushed the book into his back pocket. "Alright well, i'll see yeah soon" he nodded to her before he turned and left the room, letting the door fall closed behind him. Alright. next room. Art, and math and all of the other shit. lets go. he turned on his heel rolling his shoulders before he gutted them forward letting his jacket fix its self on him

[6/14/2014 2:00:30 AM] Gen: The hallways were crowded, everyone talking anc chattering about the soccer team, and as they began to notice Castiel walking towards them they dropped to hushed whispers. The rumors no doubt flying as he passed.

[6/14/2014 2:59:24 AM] Hiccup The Useful: he strolled on past, only to stop and pull his phone out, unwrapping the headphones that were wrapped around the thin thing. he stuck one in his ear, nodding his head to the beat. alright, he looked up to a patch of kids, with a grin and a nod that was probably a mute way of saying 'sup'. and then with a turn he aimed for a door that was set in his sights.

[6/14/2014 4:49:18 AM] Gen: The room was large and spacious, though it quickly began to fill up with students when the bell for lunch rang. Every grade was allowed into the cafeteria, the space big enough to hold all of them at once. Groups joined around tables, cliques forming as they met with friends. The lunch ladies started serving out food to the kids who'd been early.

[6/14/2014 3:29:10 PM] Hiccup The Useful: well. this at least seemed normal. the mlae walked forward, grabbing his food before he looked around with that new kid air again. well shit. after a moment or so he went to a empty table, sat down and kicked his legs up. fuck everyone else the male went to drowned out everyones voice's with his music as he ate.

[6/14/2014 6:12:30 PM] Gen: After a few minutes passed, the chair across from him slid back and a figure plopped into the seat, the person quickly began to eat. Around them the lunch room bustled noisily, people catching up from the weekend and talking about anything they could possibly think of. The Soccer team were still on their championship high and were being particularly cruel to students today.

[6/14/2014 8:27:09 PM | Edited 8:27:14 PM] Hiccup The Useful: to be honest. at first he completely ignored the other person. minding his own business and all. but his curiousity got to him, he looked up and over, raising a brow out of habit. who..?

[6/14/2014 10:31:00 PM] Gen: A girl sat there, picking at a salad, slumped in her sear and seemed to be completely engrossed in her book.

[6/14/2014 10:33:36 PM] Hiccup The Useful: he stared at her for a few moments before he planned to ignore her only to see that..guy, the one guy cas could call cool in this whole school walking over smiling at the girl. as he watched the famous Clothidele wrapped his arm around the girls shoulders from behind as he put his food on the table.

"Hey!~" he cooed out.

 

oh. hey maybe there friendly. he turned putting his feet down, tugging his ear buds off, trying to work up the nerve or maybe the effort to greet them and hoepfully not get punched in the fucking face.

[6/14/2014 10:37:55 PM] Gen: The girl flashed a smile up at him and lowered her book, "Hey Ragdoll," She chirped and folded down her page and closer the book completely. "How was the work you ditched me for yesterday?" She asked with a grin, watching him sit down.

[6/14/2014 10:40:18 PM] Hiccup The Useful: "urge, long. The keets were there and they didnt leave for hours! and guess would waited them" he rolled his eyes. "they have a good set on lungs on them i swear" he grumbled out as he crossed his arms inwardly pouting. he then finally noticed the redhead. "heY! its the celebraty!" he looked at the girl. "you know him already?"

 

"nope, in fact this is the first time hearing her voice"

[6/14/2014 10:46:30 PM] Gen: "He didn't even say hi to me, the turd." The girl teased, sending him a sunny smile before looking at Clothidele, "So the Keets, huh? Did they try and convert you again? Save your soul?" She reached and stole a fry off his tray

[6/14/2014 10:46:36 PM] Gen: *.

[6/14/2014 10:47:21 PM] Gen: She made her voice a low mocking tone, "Thanks for the offer Father Keet, but I'm pretty happy getting did up the butt,"

[6/14/2014 10:50:13 PM] Hiccup The Useful: he stared at her nodding gently before he turned hitting her arm a little too hard. "Stop that! thats terrible!" he looked back at cas. "i well haha-"

  "as long as you can walk the next day dude" he snorted before he sat forward. "Im Castiel"

"Clothidele- man here i am about to make a great introduction and you had to make me look, nnn, i  donno loserish"

[6/14/2014 10:52:26 PM] Gen: She was laughing and rubbing her arm, "You are a loser! How would you have made your introduction then?" She asked, leaning back in her seat and watching him expectantly.

[6/14/2014 10:54:14 PM] Hiccup The Useful: he gave her this look of 'dammit you' "Hey my names clothidele welcome to the table of misfit toys- i dont know woman tell him your name" he rocked his head rom side to side before he went to yet.

 

what a nice couple of nerds.

[6/14/2014 10:56:23 PM] Gen: "Hey just because our nicknames are toys doesn't mean we're misfit toys" She rolled her eyes and held her hand towards the red head, "I'm Barbra, but you can call me Barbie."

 [6/14/2014 10:59:38 PM] Hiccup The Useful: he held his hand out giving it a ferm shake. "Names Castiel, Friends call me Cas" he grinned out

Cloth grinned at the girl. "Check it out, were friend's with the angel from under"

 [6/14/2014 11:02:43 PM] Gen: "Ok flyboy," She grinned at him and stole another fry from Clothidele before talking, mouth full. "Ragdoll we gotta test him before he bears the title of friend," She nodded sagely and looked at Castiel again, grinning evilly.

[6/14/2014 11:04:09 PM] Hiccup The Useful: he nodded multiple times before he leaned over turning his body and raised his hand to hide his mouth from the guy. "what test?"

 

cas shook his head slightly. 'test?' he mouthed before he sat forward and began to eat at his food. he studied the two as he did.

[6/14/2014 11:05:46 PM] Gen: She nodded and whispered back, "Just follow my lead," The girl turned her head back to look at Castiel, clearing her face into a deadpanned expression, "Are you ready for your first question?"

[6/14/2014 11:07:40 PM] Hiccup The Useful: "??" he turned forward and tried to match the girls expressing lacing his fingers together as he held his own hands and resting his arms on the table. he kept glancing at her making him alot less convincing.

 

"man i didnt even study" he tilted his head. "shoot"

[6/14/2014 11:08:28 PM] Gen: Barbie held up one finger, "First! What is your name?" She made her voice all gravely and high pitched, fighting back a grin.

[6/14/2014 11:09:15 PM] Hiccup The Useful: "...Castiel?"

 

clothidele leaned away "oh man is this the color thing?"

[6/14/2014 11:10:08 PM] Gen: She shushed him then continued, "What is your quest?"

[6/14/2014 11:11:09 PM] Hiccup The Useful: "to make it though my last school year i guess"he glanced at clothidele trying to get a hint as to why he was answering this.

 

the olive eyes boy went back to his food, picking at it.

[6/14/2014 11:12:56 PM] Gen: Nodding, she cleared her throat and asked the final question, "What is the aerodynamacy of a swallow?" She couldn't help but grin at the last one, gauging his reaction.

[6/14/2014 11:15:35 PM] Hiccup The Useful: what what? "huh?" clothidele sat forward. "what kind of questioning is that---- OH!"

 

cas open and closed his mouth several times. "it carried a coconut or something" was that even the right why to answer? he just began to shake huis head and laughed

[6/14/2014 11:18:15 PM] Gen: "Close enough!" She cackled, "Welcome to the Grace High rejects!" leaning across the table, she snatched a piece of food from his plate as well. "So Castiel, what is with you and the blonde haired menace? Do you guys actually know each other?"

[6/14/2014 11:22:15 PM] Hiccup The Useful: he shook his head. "Nope.Never met him before. Wish i didnt." he lifted one of his fries up. "and he should have kept his mouth shut too, he sounded like a idea. 'as pres i speak for the class' fucking" he scowled before he sighed out he gave the two a smile. "still upset about that"

 

cloth hummed out smiling. "its fine!"

[6/14/2014 11:24:01 PM] Gen: "Completely reasonable!" She paused, thinking for a minute, "So there's no truth to the rumors that you two did it under the bleachers/Lockerroom/ on a church pew?"

[6/14/2014 11:27:53 PM] Hiccup The Useful: cas stopped and looked at her then, his eyebrows flying up in surprise. "what? No not at all! Who the hell woul want to have sex with him?" he wrinkled his nose. "nah man i bet that he moans jesus during that shit" he crossed his arms. "ive only had one converstation with him and thats it"

 

cloth couldnt handle it, his laughtar rung out. "oh wow-! look how offended he got!"

[6/14/2014 11:30:15 PM] Gen: Barbie was laughing as well, a little hiccuping noise sounding vaguely like a zebra, "Moan Jesus, oh god," She shook her head, calming down after a minute, grining from ear to ear, "You should tell that to the next person who asks you, their expression would be priceless."

[6/14/2014 11:35:20 PM] Hiccup The Useful: "i plan on it" he nodded as he uncrossed his arms.

 

"i think we need more people from the city like him to come here" cloth nodded.

[6/14/2014 11:36:13 PM] Gen: "Agreed." She began wolfing down her food now, glancing to the clock, "We've got about five minutes before the bell for class rings," She warned.

[6/14/2014 11:46:41 PM] Hiccup The Useful: castiel stood up picking his plate up. "im just gonna head out. See yeah later dolls" he waved his finger before he strolled to a trash can dumpping his food before he left.

 

"well he was nicer then i thought he was gonna be!" h

[6/14/2014 11:51:19 PM] Gen: "Mhm!"

 [6/15/2014 12:01:03 AM] Hiccup The Useful: cas sat there eating. after the two days of getting the know the two, he found their friendship amusing but a part of him started to miss his own friends. but of course he never would admit that. he shook his head glancing around. where were they? "..mm" he began to settle for his phone.

[6/15/2014 12:02:01 AM] Gen: The chair across from him scraped loudly as a person sat down across from him. "Are you Castiel?"

[6/15/2014 12:04:03 AM] Hiccup The Useful: "Depends whose asking" he snorted with a grin. "why you need him?" he looked up then

[6/15/2014 12:06:31 AM] Gen: The boy in front od him had straw colored hair, that looked to be faded and dull, blowing lightly in an imaginary wind. He had bright piercing blue eyes that were regarding him an unreadable expression. He looked to be in his late teens, with a strong chiseled jaw and a constant smirk.

"I'd like to talk to him," He offered, leaning forward some with his hands clasped in front of him.

[6/15/2014 12:08:02 AM] Hiccup The Useful: "...well you found him" he sat up more. he looked the other over. who was he? he didnt know. shit. "wait- you part of the soccor team cause, no your banned from Castiel's Presence" he frowned then.

[6/15/2014 12:09:39 AM] Gen: He laughed and shook his head, "No, I'm not." He watched him for a moment with a little smile, looking him over with an apraising look. "Hm, not quite what I was expecting when I heard about you," He admitted.

[6/15/2014 12:11:39 AM] Hiccup The Useful: "oh. Handsomer, more charming? dont let those too fool you though, ive been know to be an ass." he shrugged resting his arms on the table. "so, wht brings you to me?"

[6/15/2014 12:13:23 AM] Gen: "Taller. I thought you'd be taller." The blonde shrugged before his expression turned serious, "I need you to look after my brother in the upcoming weeks. He's a moron but he's going to need some help."

[6/15/2014 12:14:50 AM] Hiccup The Useful: "well im not standing right now. and slouching. " he trailed off only to snap his attention. wait. what? "what- is he like 3? why cant you watch him?"

[6/15/2014 12:16:22 AM] Gen: He smiled mysteriously, "Well, I don't think he would be too happy to see me as I am now, and I'm not supposed to see him." He huffed and his hair blew more, "He's a little bigger than three though. He's got a hard time changing but I think you could help him."

[6/15/2014 12:17:09 AM] Hiccup The Useful: "im not a theopist or anything" he sat forward with a frown. "is this guy in deep shit or? and hey why me?"

[6/15/2014 12:19:58 AM] Gen: "No but I can tell you're a good person," He shook his head again, "He's going to be. You have about two weeks to prepare. Stock up on supplies. Gas, food, clothing... You're going to need it." He glanced towards the clock, "I'm picking you because you have, well, as cheesy as it sounds, you have a destiny laid out for you and it's about to start."

[6/15/2014 12:21:16 AM] Hiccup The Useful: "...." he raised his hands his whole body reading out 'what the hell' "okay, who is it?"

[6/15/2014 12:22:11 AM] Gen: "Berra Keet." He smiled ruefully, "I think you're familiar with him?"

[6/15/2014 12:22:38 AM] Hiccup The Useful: "this is a joke" he began to stand up. "im leaving, that shit."

[6/15/2014 12:24:17 AM] Gen: The man frowned, "Sit your ass down kid. I'm not done." he flicked his wrist and his face flashed pale, lips turning blue and hair loosing it's shine, his eyes flashing into dark holes.

[6/15/2014 12:24:35 AM] Gen: *The chair behind Cas shot forward, knocking the back of his knees.

[6/15/2014 12:26:35 AM] Hiccup The Useful: he hired some shit to fuck wit hhim that--- ! cas squaked as he plopped in the seat. he looked down grabbing at the chair legs. "what the fuck-" he looked up and over at the other about to shoot something out at him only to stop. what the fuck happened to that guys face. his jaw dropped as he just stared at him. its a fucking zombie.

thats what.

[6/15/2014 12:28:06 AM] Gen: He smiled, his lips cracking some before the color returned to his face and he looked normal again, "Sorry about that, hard to concentrate on appearances and moving stuff at the same time." He chuckled sheepishly.

[6/15/2014 12:29:03 AM] Hiccup The Useful: "...no, noo you look- great uh." he glanced around. did anyone else just fucking see that. he looked at him. "Okay- berra gas food cloths"

[6/15/2014 12:31:22 AM] Gen: He nodded again, "Glad we understand each other," he looked over his hands for a second, "In about two weeks this place is going to hell and you need to be out of the line of fire when it happens. Tell my brother exactly two weeks from today that Bruce says, 'Suck it up and deal with it Tweety Bird,' " He looked back up, fac serious again.

[6/15/2014 12:32:20 AM] Hiccup The Useful: "i'll..do that" he nodded slowly. he thought the other was crazy but he wasnt going to argue with a zombie guy.

[6/15/2014 12:33:17 AM] Gen: "Good." He smiled again, "I think our business is done here then, wouldn't you say?"

[6/15/2014 12:33:43 AM] Hiccup The Useful: "i'd stand but im not sure if im allowed too" he mumbled out.

[6/15/2014 12:35:44 AM] Gen: He shook his head, "I'll be leaving then." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, mist began to collect around him and suddenly Bruce Keet was no where to be seen.

[6/15/2014 12:36:35 AM] Hiccup The Useful: "......." he sat back slowly. "what did i snort last night" he blinked wide eyed before he stood up. now where the fuck is this kid. he looked around the cafe, squinting his eyes as he looked

 [6/15/2014 12:38:06 AM] Hiccup The Useful: *yup

[6/15/2014 12:39:22 AM] Gen: Berra sat at his table, laughing and joking away with his friends, shoving and pushing them.

[6/15/2014 12:42:02 AM] Hiccup The Useful: he scowled. thats just great. just get it fucking over with before you forget. he strolled over. "Oi, short stack. We need to chat." he stopped. "an Apology of sorts"

[6/15/2014 12:43:06 AM] Gen: The table drew silent as they took who'd walked up to them. Berra scowled, "What are you talking about? Get the fuck away from me."

[6/15/2014 12:45:12 AM] Hiccup The Useful: "i will sit here, and flip your food over, and make polite comverstation with each one of these people and let you drown in self awkwardness, and silence" he looked at the others then him. "just come with me into the hallway. 2 mineuts of your time. and youll never hear from me, for maybe a while" he nodded.

[6/15/2014 12:59:16 AM] Gen: "Fine." Berra stood and waved his friends concern away, "Lets just get this over with."

[6/15/2014 1:00:34 AM] Hiccup The Useful: "yeah thats what i thought" he turned walked for the exit

[6/15/2014 1:02:15 AM] Gen: With a groan Berra followed after him, not really caring what the other was going to be talking to him about. Heh. What if he was coming out to him? That would be fun to spread around, especially considering the last time it happened to someone. He dug his hands in his pockets, stopping as soon as they were outside of the doors. "What is it?"

[6/15/2014 1:04:30 AM] Hiccup The Useful: he turned scratching at the back of his head. honestly his stomach was doing flips. he really didnt like this guy. "this whole town..? is going to hell in two weeks, you need to pack your bag, with cloths and food." he sighed out. "your brother said. "suck it up and deal with it Tweety bird' from bruce" he stopped. "..i coukd have worded that better but in two weeks you need to be out of town....."

[6/15/2014 1:04:38 AM] Hiccup The Useful: he sounded fucking crazy

[6/15/2014 1:06:03 AM] Gen: "Excuse me?" Berra scowled and paled simultaneously, balling his fists at his side. "My brother?" He was talking lowly, almost a hiss as he regarded him with growing anger.

[6/15/2014 1:06:52 AM] Hiccup The Useful: "yeah your brother? Bruce?" he scowled, "dont make me repeat myself dude, im just passing a message."

[6/15/2014 1:09:01 AM] Gen: "Don't you dare say his name," The boy spat, leaning towards him threateningly. "I don't have a brother anymore, and thank you for fucking bringing that up you pathetic asshole." He sneered, "Who told you? The butt buddy or the gas chamber reject?"

[6/15/2014 1:11:15 AM] Hiccup The Useful: whoa. whoa. he held his hands up. "your brother did-" wow. "what the actrual fuck those two have no part of this, and you kid about that gas chamber shit"

[6/15/2014 1:13:54 AM] Gen: Berra snarled and grabbed a hold of him, slamming him into the wall by the door, "If you even so much as look at me ever again, I will end you." He threatened, tightening his grip threateningly.

[6/15/2014 1:16:19 AM | Edited 1:19:40 AM] Hiccup The Useful: yes he stumbled back and honestly. he didnt like this situation. he stared down at him before cas toke fist fulls of the blond's wristed before he pushed them up and into the blond's face and finally away from himself. "That would be a Sin pretty boy!" he barked out.

"If you dont take my words seriously fine, but at least think about them" he smoothed his shirt out.

[6/15/2014 1:20:59 AM] Gen: Berra scoffed, shoulders still rigid and tense, "I'm not listening to the bull shit you're spewing. Don't ever talk to me, and don't ever bring up my brother again." He growled before stalking off back into the cafeteria.

[6/15/2014 1:22:01 AM] Hiccup The Useful: "...." well at least he could say he tried. he turned walking back in as well. hopefully to eat his left over food.

[6/15/2014 1:25:47 AM] Gen: "You okay man?" Berra was asked as he plopped in his seat angrily. He sent his friend a glare and shut him up quickly.

 

Barbie was sitting at the table already, picking idly at her food, nose buried in a book as usual.

[6/15/2014 1:26:42 AM] Hiccup The Useful: he walked back and sat down. he sat forward his head hanging over his food as he though the event over. 'going to hell'. he slowly looked at barbie. should he tell her too?

[6/15/2014 1:27:55 AM] Gen: She crunched loudly on some chips, bouncing her foot idly. This was a fucking good chapter and she couldn't believe the twists that the book in her hands was currently taking.

[6/15/2014 1:30:04 AM] Hiccup The Useful: "...." he hung his head again and went back to his food. he'd tell her once she was done, or tomawow, yeah. tomarwow

[6/15/2014 1:32:36 AM] Gen: She glanced up when she saw him, "Hey Flyboy, how were classes? Music teacher still riding your butt?"

[6/15/2014 1:33:46 AM] Hiccup The Useful: "huh-?" he sat up, "kinda yeah, wants me to perform at this free for all concert and shit" he shook his head gently. "..you believe in ghosts?"

[6/15/2014 1:34:58 AM] Gen: "Really?" She looked down at her book then back up at him, "Uh not really? I mean, they're interesting and all, but I don't really believe in them?"

[6/15/2014 1:35:21 AM] Hiccup The Useful: he shurgged "just cursious"

[6/15/2014 1:36:29 AM] Gen: "Alright?" She gave him a weird look and went back to her book, munching away on the chips without a care in the world.

[6/15/2014 1:37:51 AM] Hiccup The Useful: he looked and watch clothdele finally appearing, his hair wet from- what did he take a shower? he watched him try to strike up with a converstation with barbie first and then him. though Cas only grunted and shurgged untill he went back to his thoughts.

[6/15/2014 1:39:19 AM] Gen: Barbie slung her legs into Clothidele's lap comfortably and continued reading, only stopping when the bell finally rang over head. "Ugh, I don't want to go to class," She complained, standing up and stretching.

[6/15/2014 1:40:34 AM] Hiccup The Useful: "eh, i'd let you skip with me buuuut yeah know how it goes" he stood up pushing her legs off him

[6/15/2014 1:42:06 AM] Gen: "Yeah, yeah," She sighed and began collecting her things. "Are we still on for movies at my house tonight?" The girl asked, brightening a little as the thought of their plans cheered her up, "Mom said she would buy a ridiculous ammount of junk food for us, kosher or not?" She offered, not sure if they were still coming.

[6/15/2014 1:44:17 AM] Hiccup The Useful: "oh im still in!" he grinned nodding. "cas?" ... "yo cas?"

he sat up "what huh? er- oh yeah yeah im in"

[6/15/2014 1:52:04 AM] Gen: "Awesome!" She bounced a little on the balls of her feet, "Any requests on snacks or food or drinks?"

 [6/15/2014 3:00:48 AM] Hiccup The Useful: clothidele smiled as he hummed. "pizza? everyone likes pizza"

cas glanced off thinking. "why not ice cream"

 [6/15/2014 3:02:50 AM] Gen: "Pizza and ice cream," She nodded, "What kind of pizza? I mean, anythings fine but mom wants to make them for us. Annnd ice cream?" She looked at Cas expectantly, "Also! Mom says you guys can sleep over since it's the weekend." She smiled sheepishly then, "I may have said you guys were boyfriends which is like, the only reason she's allowing it." Barbie said in a rush, twirling her hair around finger nervously.

 [6/15/2014 3:05:27 AM] Hiccup The Useful: ((nah i wont wanna keep you up till the break of dawn again vuv

 [6/15/2014 3:09:47 AM] Hiccup The Useful: "oh--- just really cheesy kind then!" cloth nodded, cas shrugged his shoulders. he enjoyed it like the rest of the world.

Clothidele looked over at cas slowly, and then up and down before he looked at her again. "i'd have a feeling he wouldnt last an hour in the sheets."

cas raised his brows sitting forward. "whoawhOAWHOA now wait a second-"

"Hes not my taste either" he looked at the redhead "No Offense"

 

"I dont know man im kinda offended?"

[

[6/15/2014 5:25:15 AM] Gen: Barbie laughed loudly and picked up her tray, "Well, out of the two of us, I'm pretty sure he's closer to your type than I am." She rolled her eyes, "I'll meet you guys after school and we can walk to my house, unless Flyboy is willing ti give us a ride!" She paused and glanced back, "And not the kind of ride you give Berra," She snickered, shooting them a wink before scampering off.

[6/15/2014 5:29:04 AM] Hiccup The Useful: clothidele nodded with this expression 'yeah your right' "Can we?" he looked over at cas before his face went red to hide his laughtar. Cas went to nod only to sink into his chair until the bass of his shoulder blades touched the bottom of the chair. "God dammit barbie!"

 [6/15/2014 9:25:56 PM] Gen: Barbie leaned against the wall by the library, waiting for her boys to show up so they could leave already. Damn her class for getting out late. She looked around, ducking her head as some girls passed, not really in the mood to listen to their gossip or comments. They really weren't so bad, they were pretty nice, but they gossiped like nobody's business and were constantly badgering her. The girl didn't like parties, and sports events never really interested her, but she always turned down their invitations nicely. Pulling a face, she messed with her bag before looking around again impatiently.

[6/15/2014 9:31:21 PM] Hiccup The Useful: clothidele came trotting up as he hicked his bag up on his shoulders. with a grin his waved as he walked over. "Hey!" he really didnt take a moment to look at anyone else, and honestly he had a habbit of standing as tall as he could, almost like everyone was under him except the  few he granted with his attention.

 

cas was trying to leave, only for his music teacher giving him more and more advice over apparently everything he needed to know. cas tried to dismess the information by walking out but the man still chattered away. "Er- i have to go, trying to beat traffic" he waved his hand as he finally slipped away. there were some people that could literally sap energy out of him, and that teacher was one of them, some days.

[6/15/2014 9:35:31 PM] Gen: She nodded her head in greeting, smiling broadly when he reached her, "All ready to go?" Barbie asked, looking around them again for Castiel. This was the second time he'd been late for them to hang out.

[6/15/2014 9:37:55 PM] Hiccup The Useful: he nodded. "mhm! your mom is really cool for letting this happen" he pointed out as he went to rest his arms on his side swinging them gently.

 

he grabbed his bag from his locker closing it before he snapped the padlock on it, spinning the dail. even though, he really didnt have anything that would be missed in there. he turned, walking to find the other two, pulling out his keys in his hand.

[6/15/2014 9:39:46 PM] Gen: The girl shrugged, "Mom's pretty cool in general," She bumped Clothidele's side, "Remember you have to play up the couple thing, but I mean, I still get cuddles." She said matter of factly.

A soccer player bumped Castiel's shoulder as he passed with as much force as he could, though the boy continued walking away from him.

[6/15/2014 9:44:26 PM] Hiccup The Useful: "oh yeah." he tilted his head back thinking. "how are we going to do that?"

 

fucking hell. he clicked his teeth looking at the players back. asshole. he leaned down, scooping his keys up when he dropped then. one of these days he was going to just push his weight on the other and make them fall over. just, push them onto the ground. or maybe hey, ignore them. but that wasnt any fun either. "they just cant keep their hands off me" he mumbled joking to himself, as he stood he walked again.

[6/15/2014 9:46:26 PM] Gen: "I don't know, I-" She grinned when she spotted the final member of their trio, "There he is!" Waving to catch his attention, she continued, "I don't know, I've never dated, remember?" She flashed him a look then grabbed onto her bag. "Just, hold hands or something?"

[6/15/2014 9:49:20 PM] Hiccup The Useful: oh- he turned walking over. he went to greet them before he glanced at the two curiously. "what are you talking about??"

"trying to figure out how to act like a convencing couple" cloth nodded before he looked at barbie. "you could totally get someone easily you know?" he nodded. "your really pretty and smart, your a two package in one deal!" he smiled at her.

[6/15/2014 9:50:51 PM] Gen: She laughed and patted his arm, "Sure, sure! And Castiel's a ballerina!" She joked, shaking her head. "Lets just head to my house and figure out what you two are supposed to do as a couple." She turned on her heel and began walking away towards the parking lot.

[6/15/2014 9:54:14 PM] Hiccup The Useful: he gave cas a look before he shook his head walking after. "Psssh alright leader"

he followed the too smiling as he went. "do you even know which one is my car 'leader'?"

[6/15/2014 9:56:27 PM] Gen: "Well lets see," She paused, looking around, "I'm going to assume that rust bucket piece of shit over there?" She asked, pointing towards one.

[6/15/2014 10:00:01 PM] Hiccup The Useful: he looked over before he shook his head. "Try again"

"the van?" he pointed at another.

"Not even close" he grinned at the two before he walked ahead hands in his coat pockets as he went with his prideful walk

[6/15/2014 10:01:20 PM] Gen: "Oh great, now he's the leader," Barbie joked, rolling her eyes and following him. "So which one is it, oh great and powerful chief of the clan of rejectes?"

[6/15/2014 10:04:07 PM] Hiccup The Useful: "You know that would be a good gang if there were more people in it!" cloth hummed out.

he snickered before he looked back at them. "This one" he walked around the black painted car, patting the hood as he went. "My creation! er, kinda" he looked back at him wanting to see their faces.

[6/15/2014 10:05:01 PM] Gen: Barbie shrugged, hiding her slight awe, "Well at least it's not a rust bucket."

[6/16/2014 9:32:19 PM] Hiccup The Useful: a few soft 'ooooh' left clothidele before he sucked it back in. shurgging "yeah not, nearly as, dorkish as i thought it was going to be"

"You guys suck" cas stated as he got into the dear car. with in moments it roared to life. the very purr of the engine just make the teen grin

[6/16/2014 10:51:59 PM] Gen: "You know you love us," She teased, climbing in after them, "And besides, I don't suck anway, that your guys's jobs" She buckled in and looked at them expectantly.

[6/17/2014 12:54:55 AM] Hiccup The Useful: a few soft 'ooooh' left clothidele before he sucked it back in. shurgging "yeah not, nearly as, dorkish as i thought it was going to be"

"You guys suck" cas stated as he got into the dear car. with in moments it roared to life. the very purr of the engine just make the teen grin

[6/17/2014 1:03:44 AM] Gen: "You know you love us," She teased, climbing in after them, "And besides, I don't suck anway, that your guys's jobs" She buckled in and looked at them expectantly.

[6/17/2014 10:31:35 PM] Hiccup The Useful: clothidele turned in his seat to look back at her. "Barbie!"

cas shook his head at her. rolling the windows down. "i havnt done that with a man before. now that i think about it," he reached forward hooking his phone up to the radio. soon a song came blaring out at them before he began driving, "tell me where to turn and all" he yelled over it

[6/17/2014 10:32:59 PM] Gen: "Oh so you've done it with a woman?" She shouted over the music, "Take a left at the light!" She ordered, jutting her arm forward to point that direction.

[6/17/2014 10:43:47 PM] Hiccup The Useful: "yeah!" with her direction he followed her "that was a while go, girl was nuts!"

[6/17/2014 10:47:21 PM] Gen: "Wait seriously?" Barbie felt her jaw drop. Well that was a shocker. Like, finding out dogs could naturally walk on two legs.

[6/17/2014 10:58:45 PM] Hiccup The Useful: when he got to the stop light. he looked back at her grinning. "gender is but a mental thing to me" he declared to her. he looked ahead. "im pretty chill." he looked at cloth tossing him his phone. "kick a song"

[6/17/2014 11:00:25 PM] Gen: "I'm just surprised a girl would let a beast like you near her," The girl slouched back in her seat crossing her arms. "Should have known, City Slicker Senior like you? Probably got all the ladies," She tutted, "Left at the Bakery  by the way."

[6/17/2014 11:08:48 PM] Hiccup The Useful: he looked though the males phone before he picked one. "i dont even know like almost all of these bands"

"pft- a beast?"

[6/17/2014 11:11:43 PM] Gen: "Mhm, third house on the left. With the huge garden, "She  leaned forward some, "I mean, you've got the hair to be the beast." She joked, tugging lightly on a strand

[6/17/2014 11:11:44 PM] Gen: *.

 [6/17/2014 11:26:18 PM] Hiccup The Useful: he chuckled sitting up. "its just grown out"

cloth cut out the music. "is everything else grown out too?"

"psh, nah i shave"

[6/17/2014 11:30:25 PM] Gen: "....way more information than I ever needed." Barbie complained. She climbed out of the car as soon as they were parked and marched up to her house.

[6/17/2014 11:32:01 PM] Hiccup The Useful: cloth got out, following after her and finally cas. "Sorry man!"

[6/17/2014 11:37:28 PM] Gen: The girl strolled into the house, calling out when she opened the door, "Mom! We're here!" She glanced over her shoulder and left the door open for the pair as she headed to her room. "Cloth I'm going to change! Make yourselves comfortable in the living room!" She shouted back at them and walked back to her room.

[6/17/2014 11:42:59 PM] Hiccup The Useful: cas stepped over to cloth bending down to his height. "do we act like a couple starting now or......?"

he shurgged before he grabbed the males hand dragging him alone. "sure lets sit together!"

[6/17/2014 11:45:18 PM] Gen: A woman strolled into the living room, smiling broadly, "You must be the two love birds!" She chirped, clapping her hands. She was the spitting image of Barbie, if only a little taller and older. Her nose was like 20 times bigger though.

[6/17/2014 11:56:04 PM] Hiccup The Useful: castiel was half way to sitting down but cloth tugged him right back up. cloth smiled at the woman, stepping forward. "Hi, im Clothidele and this is cas! were, Barbie's freinds" he smiled brightly.

Cas waved his hand. "Hey there Ma'am!"

[6/17/2014 11:58:07 PM] Gen: "So you're the famous Clothidele!" She stepped forward and wrapped the boy in a tight hug, "It's so nice to finally meet you!" She let him go and patted his cheek with a soft smile. Then she turned to Cas with an apraising look, "So this is the new city boy the Keet's haven't shut up about?" She asked, smiling amusedly.

[6/18/2014 12:11:20 AM] Hiccup The Useful: he laughed a bit as he tried to hug the woman back just as tight before he let her go. "same!"

he was siting bak down again. he looked up at her with his own smile until he heard that. it dropped with a questioning and confused look, before he shook his head. "he talk's about me?" huh. he shook his head again. "whatever he's saying, it isnt true."

[6/18/2014 12:13:42 AM] Gen: "I've only heard that you were a handsome boy who attended mass with your cousin," She laughed lightly, "I supposed that's not true?"

[6/18/2014 12:21:38 AM] Hiccup The Useful: Clothidele stared up at her. "wow"

"oh, well, yeah thats, true..." he looked surprised. he felt it too, he looked at cloth, then her. "im sorry i cant believe he said that" he smiled sheepisly

[6/18/2014 12:23:40 AM] Gen: "He?" She shook her head, "Mrs.Keet said it dear," Barbie's mom smiled and pat him on the head, "You boys get comfortable, Barbie will be down in a minute and I'll get you some snacks." As she walked away, a pair of feet scampered down the stairs.

[6/18/2014 12:32:17 AM] Hiccup The Useful: clothidele looked over at castiel. "looks like the family likes you"

he ran his hands though his hair. "looks like it" he mumbled out

cloth smiled at him before he walked over dropping o nthe couch next to him.

[6/18/2014 12:34:50 AM] Gen: A boy rounded the corner and plopped down onto the seat next to Clothidele, "Ok! So what movie did we say we were watching again?" He asked, grinning at the pair broadly.

[6/18/2014 12:38:36 AM] Hiccup The Useful: huh?

what?

clothidele stared at him. barbie, never told him of siblings..? he smiled politely. "I am ledgand!" he nodded before he looked at cas with a pointed questioned look.

he shook his head before he sat forward and stared at the male. "You dont have a problem with the thought of the world ending do you?"

[6/18/2014 12:43:19 AM] Gen: "Pff, please, if the world ended Cas would be happy as long as he had his car." The bot slouched in his seat and kicked his feet up onto the ottoman. "Mom bring our pizza's out yet?" He asked, glancing at them. He had dark, flattened brown hair that looked as though someone had taken a pair of scissors to it. His blue eyes were shinning out from under his bangs happily and his thin lips were turned up in an impish grin. His clothes were loose and baggy, though not falling off of him at all. The boy looked between the pair expectantly. "Are you sure you guys can handle an end of the world movie? I seem to remember a certain someone blubbing at a certain snow scene in an apocalypse movie," They teased.

[6/18/2014 12:45:31 AM] Hiccup The Useful: castiel stood up. "thats it i have to piss. uh wheres the bathroom?"

clothidele leaned forward holding his hands up to pinch the thrid males arm. "baarbie?"

[6/18/2014 12:46:46 AM] Gen: "Yeeees?" He brushed his hand away scowling, "Ok, ow." The boy looked at Cas, "End of the hall by the stairs," He directed, grinning.

 [6/18/2014 1:02:57 AM] Hiccup The Useful: "baRBIE!" he raised his voice before he cupped the males cheeks. "you look good with short hair." he nodded

castiel turned and went for the bathroom.

cloth toke his hands back smiling. "your really good at surprising people yeah know?"

 

[6/18/2014 1:04:46 AM] Gen: He grinned, nose scrunching some, "Thanks!! I wasn't really sure when to tell you guys, but." Barbie shrugged happily. "So yeah, here's me without all the, well, everything else."

 [6/18/2014 1:11:55 AM] Hiccup The Useful: he nodded a bit sitting back smiling away. "you still look great!" cas came coming back and sat down himself. he looked over at the look, relaxing in his spot. "i have dog that looks just liek the one in this movie" he nodded. before he shook his head and looked over at barbie. "your mom is really chill"

[6/18/2014 1:14:33 AM] Gen: "So /you're/ the one who's going to cry like a baby." He snickered. "And yeah, she's just over all pretty awesome." He couldn't help the proud grin spreading over his cheeks.

[6/18/2014 1:16:00 AM] Hiccup The Useful: cloth smiled as he nodded agreeing. "she really is!"

cas hung his head before he looked over at him. "im not going to cry"

[6/18/2014 1:17:06 AM] Gen: "Yes you are, just watch." With a smug look, the now boy turned around to start the movie.

[6/18/2014 1:18:26 AM] Hiccup The Useful: cas raised his arm and wrapped it around cloth pulling him over to himself before he let his arm rest on his shoulders. cloth turned and placed his legs on barbies lap with a grin.

[6/18/2014 1:21:35 AM] Gen: Rolling his eyes at the pair, and moved Cloth's legs to settle behind them and lay on the brunette's chest. "Much better." He flashed a glance up at them, "No way I'm getting left out of prime cuddling time."

[6/18/2014 1:24:15 AM] Hiccup The Useful: atiel snorted as the other laughed and began to play with his hair. "well im wont stop you!"

[6/18/2014 1:25:50 AM] Hiccup The Useful: *i

[6/18/2014 1:26:33 AM] Gen: He hummed contently and watched as on screen, Will Smith began talking to mannequins.

[6/18/2014 1:31:04 AM] Hiccup The Useful: honestly this was one of those movies castiel was so focused on, if you were to talk to him, he would not hear, nor regester that, anyone was there with him.

Cloth kept playing with Barbies hair, stopping as he looked at the screen, freezing at certain spots.

[6/18/2014 1:33:11 AM] Gen: Barbie was completely thrilled at the way the night had been unfolding. The pair hadn't freaked out, mom had made them the best pizza ever, and the two knuckle heads were reacting the right way to the movie so far.

[6/18/2014 1:42:25 AM] Hiccup The Useful: "10 bucks the dog dies"

cloth got a good pat on the head from that.

[6/18/2014 1:44:23 AM] Gen: The boy on Cloth's lap noddd and shushed them, "Just wait and see,"

[6/18/2014 1:45:39 AM] Hiccup The Useful: he grumbled gently

[6/18/2014 1:46:20 AM] Gen: The brunette's head shot up to look at Cas, when lo and behold, the dog got hurt saving the owner.

[6/18/2014 1:47:18 AM] Hiccup The Useful: he had a deep frown on his face, but mostly when though a denile

[6/18/2014 1:48:46 AM] Gen: He was nearly brimming with expectations of a tear when Will Smith held onto his dying dog. Come on... Come on... give us a tear...

[6/18/2014 1:51:37 AM] Hiccup The Useful: his head rolled back with a groan once the dog jumped at him. fucking hell. he sat up slightly before a ten dollar bill was being shoved in cloths hand. "this isnt right!"

[6/18/2014 1:53:21 AM] Gen: Barbie was grinning broadly as he turned to look back at the screem, startling some when he heard the doorbell ring.

[6/18/2014 1:58:37 AM] Hiccup The Useful: cas jumped a bit two looking over the back of the couch. "want me to get it?"

"no man were all comfy"

[6/18/2014 1:59:37 AM] Gen: Barbie groaned since he was the least buried in bodies and stood, shuffling towards the door.

[6/18/2014 2:00:49 AM] Hiccup The Useful: cas kept looking over outof curiousity

[6/18/2014 2:02:03 AM] Gen: He peeked out the peephole, then turned around, pressing himself to the door with a shocked and mildly panicked expression. "It's the Keets." He hissed, as if they could hear him through the door.

[6/18/2014 2:04:55 AM] Hiccup The Useful: cloth shoot up before cas turned fully. "they wHO?"

cloth jumpped up. "should i get your mom or-?"

cas piped up. "maybe their here for a cup fo sugar or oemthing they your neighbors???"

[6/18/2014 2:06:15 AM] Gen: "No!" He shook his head frantically, "They live on the other side of town! By the church!" He peered out the hole again and cursed, "Mom left while you were watching the movie, she was getting us a desert for a surprise." He scrubbed his hand through his hair, at a loss as what to do.

[6/18/2014 2:10:03 AM] Hiccup The Useful: cas got up and walked over. "go up stairs, turn the shower on, ill talk to them" he looked at the door. clothidele stood up as well. shaking his head. "what are they doing here in the first place?"

[6/18/2014 2:11:14 AM] Gen: Nodding nervously, Barbie bolted up the stairs and did as he was told. There was another knock on the door as the Keet's began to get impatient.

[6/18/2014 2:15:22 AM] Hiccup The Useful: "uh...cloth go hang up stairs" he nodded. cloth stared at him before he went on up. castiel looked over, with a frown he grabbed the door, pulling it open.

[6/18/2014 2:16:46 AM] Gen: The people on the door step jolted at his sudden arrival. Berra scowled instantly when he noticed who'd answered the door. His mother smiled airily, as if she really didn't care what was happening around her. Fathe Keet looked down the bridge of his nose at Castiel. "Excuse me, we are looking for Barbra Strike?"

[6/18/2014 2:20:34 AM] Hiccup The Useful: cas crossed his arms as he rested his shoulder against the door frame. he toke as much space as he could. "She busy at the moment. yeah know.  cleaning up. itll be a   while." he looked down the hall then over at the three. "why you looking?"

[6/18/2014 2:21:51 AM] Gen: "We are currently inviting everyone to join our youth groups and we though he would be a perfect addition." Mrs. Keet said, clasping her hands together with a pleasant smile.

[6/18/2014 2:31:27 AM] Hiccup The Useful: "well she has plans right now" he told them. "whole day is booked, im afraid, your too late" he then looked at the father smiling at him. "maybe next time sir"

[6/18/2014 2:32:49 AM] Gen: "I'm sure we could help him come to terms with his... affliction. Tell him to call us." Berra looked at his dad then back at Cas, raising a brow. Since when was Barbra a he?

[6/18/2014 2:38:08 AM] Hiccup The Useful: he frowned. "i wouldnt hold your hopes up high for that call." he stepped back grabbing hold of the door. "but excuse me but i have a movie to-" he turned his catching a glanced at the television. "to watch" will no- oh god dont break down! he looked back at them. "thanks for stopping by"

[6/18/2014 2:39:15 AM] Gen: "We insist on him calling us. His affliction can be cured through prayer and we need him to know that." Father Keet insisted, staring down at the boy threateningly.

[6/18/2014 2:46:39 AM] Hiccup The Useful: he closed the door enough to only his head was sticking out the door he stared the man down, with a pointed look. "dont, hold your breath for that call. Now, Be on your way"

[6/18/2014 2:48:34 AM] Gen: "Very well." The man sniffed, though on the outside he looked calm, Berra could tell that his father was about to burst at the seams. "I'll see you on Sunday." With that, the man turned on his heel and stalked off, taking his son, who sent one last glance at Cas in confusion, and his wife along with him.

[6/18/2014 2:52:59 AM] Hiccup The Useful: once the man finally began to leave. cas stepped back closing the door, not giving berra the time of day. he walked back into the living room grabbing the remote trying to put the movie back where they were at. "Alrigth its safe" he called out.

[6/18/2014 2:53:38 AM] Gen: Barbie poked his head down the stairs, looking absolutely distraught. "They know?"

[6/18/2014 2:56:42 AM] Hiccup The Useful: cloth was walking down until he stopped to look at barbie then finally cas.

"Yup, and they want you to too join your youth group and call"

[6/18/2014 2:58:24 AM] Gen: He walked down slowly, his face tight. "I can't believe they know... and now Berra knows..." He tugged on his hair and groaned, "Great, well there goes my chance of ever going to school again."

[6/18/2014 3:04:28 AM] Hiccup The Useful: he paused the movie before he looked over at him.

"hey, anyone harrass you about anything, me and beast over there will have them running" cloth smiled at him.

"yeah er..mm, you are the diamond in the rough" cas jumped over the couch, landing on his side. "I wouldnt worry about it" he looked over at him.

clothidele smiled. "its just,,going to be a bit tough?"

[6/18/2014 3:06:59 AM] Gen: He looked at them greatfully, "I'm just worried, what if they make me go back to being a guy again? I mean, I'm ok at home, but at school..." He trailed off and sighed, "We'll have to wait and see I guess."

[6/18/2014 3:08:44 AM | Removed 3:08:54 AM] Hiccup The Useful: This message has been removed.

[6/18/2014 3:10:13 AM] Hiccup The Useful: clothidele nodded offering his hand up to him. "c'mon"

cas watched them both.

[6/18/2014 3:10:54 AM] Gen: Barbie gave him a small smile and took his hand curiously.

[6/18/2014 3:12:22 AM] Hiccup The Useful: he grabbed it before he walked him back to the couch. "we'll worry about it tomarwow!"

[6/18/2014 3:13:27 AM] Gen: The boy grinned and plopped on the couch, "Sounds good to me,"

[6/18/2014 3:13:46 AM] Gen: Cloth just always had a way of cheering him up, no matter what it was the brunette did.

[6/18/2014 3:16:15 AM] Hiccup The Useful: cas grunted as he sat up, to let the others get comfy, cloth claiming a spot after the other with a smile.

[6/18/2014 3:18:04 AM] Gen: Snuggling back into his pile of friends, Barbie felt himself beginning to relax as the movie started back up again.

[6/18/2014 3:23:46 AM] Hiccup The Useful: while both settled in and gave their attention to the movie cloth glanced down at barbie every once in a while, just to make sure he was okay. cas did once or twice but clothidele was the one who was more concerned

[6/18/2014 3:26:25 AM] Gen: Barbie seemed ok for the moment, his eyes focused on the movie though his mind was wandering through all the mmost likely scenarios that would happen when they went back to school. Berra would have told everyone of course. So the cheerleaders would come after him now. He'd been in their locker room so many times. Their boyfriends would then come after him, along with the other sports teams. The way it was looking in his head, if he survived another day of high school it would be a miracle

[6/18/2014 3:32:20 AM] Hiccup The Useful: cloth began to lean on him more, play with his hair a bit more. castiel was starting to sit forward from the scene happening before himself.

 [6/18/2014 10:16:17 PM] Gen: The sky was cloudy and overcast, a storm threatening to pour down on them. Churchgoers were all hurrying through the doors and into the pews. The service was about to start and everyone was getting ready. Berra and his mother sat at the very front of course, both looking forward dutifully.

[6/18/2014 10:19:25 PM] Hiccup The Useful: nathan kept trying to catch cas and fix him. well everything, first his belt which he made cas do then his shirt and finally the vest and tie. Cas wasnt happy he was half asleep too. hell nathen even made him put most of his hair into a pony tail because  of how wild it looked this morning. nathan wore his own sharp cloths.

"just, stand up when we do and bow your head when i do, thats all" he nodded. "After were we make small talk, i introduce you to some people and then we are gone!"

 

"You owe me, lunch for me this" cas grumbled out unhappily before nath walked him inside. "i know i know"

[6/18/2014 10:26:38 PM] Gen: As soon as the pair was seated, Mr.Keet stood and started the sermon, standing behind the altar as a girl from school read the story for the day.

[6/18/2014 10:27:44 PM] Hiccup The Useful: nathan turned to him muttering last second. "and whatever you dont dont try to be a hero in here, or the whole town will burn us on the cross or something"

well shit.

[6/18/2014 10:37:49 PM] Gen: When the girl was done The Father began speaking, telling them a lesson for the day. He then turned and began communion, (where they eat bread and drink the wine).

[6/18/2014 10:54:11 PM] Hiccup The Useful: nathan glanced over at cas checking on him before he hit his side. castiels head shoot up as he looked around wide eyed. "is it over?"

nathan shook his head at him before he toke two things of wine and bread handing the red head his.

[6/18/2014 10:58:02 PM] Gen: As soon as everyone had finished their communion the pastor began to speak, his srmon bashing homosexuals.

 [6/18/2014 11:06:39 PM] Hiccup The Useful: castiel tilted his head before he looked down at the small empty cup in his hand. he did his best to put his attention to tear the cup up slowly. nathaneil sighed gently before he looked at the windows, studing them.

[6/18/2014 11:35:07 PM] Gen: Mr.Keet looked down to where his son was sitting, "You all need to understand why they are so bad, they are sinful creatures who are no better than sin itself." He concluded before breathing out a puff. "That concludes out service for the week, go in peace." He clasped his hands together and offered the crowd a smile.

[6/18/2014 11:42:53 PM] Hiccup The Useful: "ready to make some...reconizable faces?"

"worn out places worn out faces, i finally understand the mad world song" he stood to his feet before he stretched his arms out slowly. nathan shaking his head before he walked out into the middle, giving cas an expectant look.

[6/18/2014 11:48:59 PM] Gen: The Keets waited at the front until everyone had left the building, then began to walk out as well.

In front of the church people stood around, talking and chattering happily with one another. Moms caught up on the local gossip and spread even more with over blown stories and falsified ones. Dads were making plans to meet up and watch a game, as was customary for them. Teenagers were milling about and chattering loudly about hanging out later than night. Kids were running in between peoples legs and just generally being nuisances.

Father Keet, his wife, and Berra, made a beeline straight for Cas and Nathaniel.

[6/19/2014 8:59:43 PM] Hiccup The Useful: nathen stood looking around trying to choose to who to introduce Castiel too. though, it seemed that Nathan wasnt a big fan anyone. though he wore a big smile and turned to cas. "At least the day is going back fast right?"

  "Nathan im hungry" he whined back to him. scratching the nape of his neck with his hand.

"mm, alright lets go." he put his own hand in cas' pocket pulling his keys out before he walked. "Im driving"

well that made cas wake up and more alert. he trotted after him frowning

[6/19/2014 10:07:22 PM] Gen: "Nathaniel! A moment!" Father Keet called, trying to catch up with him. The man looked stern, probably going to talk to him about what Cas had done the day before. Mrs.Keet and Berra were following, though the later looked like he would rather be anywhere else in the world.

[6/19/2014 10:11:17 PM] Hiccup The Useful: Nathan gave him a pointed look. Behave. he turned wearing that smile again. "Morning sir"

cas would have groaned back he tuned too. standing behind the blond man.

[6/19/2014 10:14:15 PM] Gen: "Good morning Nathaniel." He nodded at him when he finally reached him, "I was wondering if Castiel told you what happened the other afternoon?" He asked, pointedly giving the red head a look. Berra stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked around them, wondering why he was still here.

[6/19/2014 10:17:05 PM] Hiccup The Useful: "you mean nosey playing chase?" he looked back at cas curiously. "seriously, what did you feed him"

"steak?" he shrugged shaking his head. "Hes hyper on full moons"

"yeah well you can follow him allover town next time-" he looked back at the man. "If its about the Dog, we're both sorry for that" he laughed gently.

[6/19/2014 10:17:42 PM] Hiccup The Useful: cas scowled. they lived in a whole nother town. why apologize for his dogs actions then?

[6/19/2014 10:23:07 PM] Gen: "I was reffering to his rudeness when my family and I approached the Gracha household to talk to their son." He raised a brow expectantly.

[6/19/2014 10:28:53 PM] Hiccup The Useful: he looked back at cas. with this expression of 'really'? "No he did not."

great. this is like a kid telling on him on his mother for every single thing. "do you want me to formally apologize? because i didnt mean anything by what i said, the family had plans, for the full weekend, and i wanted them not to stress at all."

[6/19/2014 10:40:38 PM] Gen: "From what his mother told me, Bryce had no idea that we had even come by."

[6/19/2014 10:44:43 PM] Hiccup The Useful: "i never told miss Gracha, i told Barbie and its her choice to pass the information onto her mother or not" he shurgged. "sorry i cant controll anyone's actions" he looked at nathan. "can we go now?"

  "Im sorry mister Keet for him, hes not around from these parts" he smiled a bit patting cas' back. "he still thinks hes a rebelling rockstar"

[6/19/2014 10:46:13 PM] Gen: "He, and Bryce." The man corrected, now scowling, he shifted his gaze to Nathaniel, "I trust you will teach him respect for authority and how this society works. Otherwise there will be reprecusions."

[6/19/2014 10:49:21 PM] Hiccup The Useful: "well i can try" he looked at cas then him. "Hes grown up so what he does is his decision." he nodded. "with time he'll change"

"yes well i wont make the next chruch thing, work and all" he turned. "let go"

[6/19/2014 10:57:39 PM] Gen: "Make better use of your time. I expect to see you at the Youth Meetings." He looked between the pair stonily before looking back towards his own family. "Berra has been going for years and has turned out wonderfully." He looked back towards them, "I'm sure there is still time for you." With that, he turned on his heel and began walking away, wife and son trailing after him.

[6/19/2014 11:00:36 PM] Hiccup The Useful: "...oh yeah he came out grea- Nathan!" he turned to him. grabbing his shoulders wide eyed. "do you believe in ghosts."

"did you just fart out the last bit of your brain cells? no not at all" he turned walking to the car as he said that.

[6/19/2014 11:02:49 PM] Gen: Berra glanced back at the pair when he heard Cas's shout and scowled. Was he seriously bringing that up again. With a roll of his eyes he hurried after his parents.

[6/19/2014 11:06:52 PM] Hiccup The Useful: he walked trying to get in front of him. "okay but i stashed like tons of gas and food under your bed and im my room"

"thats why you were in there- Why?"

"i'll tell you in the car" he scowled. this friday was the two weeks right? right.

"sorry i just remembered"

"yeah well, with what you have in your hands now, i dont want you going to to those groups"

[6/19/2014 11:10:15 PM] Gen: The crowd began to clear, everyone heading to their cars to go have food together, as was a town tradition.

[6/19/2014 11:11:58 PM] Hiccup The Useful: he opened the door getting in, leaving cas locked outside and let him fuss for a bit until he let him in. "lets talk about this later okay?"

later for nathan was never.

\------

[6/19/2014 11:17:54 PM] Hiccup The Useful: well same routine, he walked into the school his hands n his pockets as he went to where ever it was he went to greet the other two in the morning. he kept frowning, nathan seemed to disappear everytime cas brought up the ghost story. though he was happy that he never called him crazy or something.

[6/19/2014 11:25:58 PM] Gen: Barbie stood against the wall, dressed completely opposite to how she norrmally did. She had an oversized gray sweatshirt on, the hood pulled to hide her face, and a pair of worn jeans that were loose and baggy. She had her hands buried in the pockets and seemed to be trying to draw as little attention to herself as possible.

[6/19/2014 11:35:03 PM] Hiccup The Useful: where was cloth? maybe late. he walked right up to her before he leaned down to poke his face into her space. "hey, a siren shouldnt hide her grace" wait were sirens good? whatever.

[6/19/2014 11:40:18 PM] Gen: She startled some, having not seen him come up. With a smile she pulled the hood back some so her face was showing. "You smooth talker, I bet you get everyone with that," She joked, standing a little straighter.

[6/19/2014 11:41:34 PM] Hiccup The Useful: he stood up smiling a bit with a shurg. "if only i could. How yeah feeling?"

[6/19/2014 11:43:00 PM] Gen: The girl shrugged, "Nervous? Like I'm going to barf?" She offered helplessly.

[6/19/2014 11:45:36 PM] Hiccup The Useful: "i'd bet." he patted her shoulder. "itll all work out id bet" he nodded before he looked down the hall catching the site of other male.

[6/19/2014 11:46:59 PM] Gen: "I really hope so.." She trailed off and brightened a little when she caught sight of Clothidele.

[6/19/2014 11:50:50 PM] Hiccup The Useful: he smiled as he finally caught up. "hey!" he pulled the girl into a tight hug of his grinning. he looked over at cas as he did. "today will be a good day i will make sure of it"

"oh really hot shot?"

[6/19/2014 11:52:53 PM] Gen: Barbie smiled ruefully and pat Cloth's back gently. "You sure about that? I mean, blondie probably told everyone already, and you have that math test I'm sure you didn't study for..."

[6/19/2014 11:53:37 PM] Hiccup The Useful: he leaned away. "to be honest i didnt really hear anything"

"well yet, then" he scowled down the hall then

[6/19/2014 11:56:18 PM] Gen: "Really?" She blinked in surprise and looked around them warily, as if waiting for an attack.

[6/19/2014 11:57:25 PM] Hiccup The Useful: "i havnt been paying attenton i naturally zone them out at this point?"

clothidele shook his head. "nah"

[6/20/2014 12:01:28 AM] Gen: "That... that's actually a surprise." Barbie looked at Cloth, raising a brow,"He didn't waste any time spreading your secret around.."

[6/20/2014 12:03:05 AM] Hiccup The Useful: cloth clicked his teeth. as he turned. apparently still pissed off about that. "yeah but that was middle school, maybe he grew up"

[6/20/2014 12:03:08 AM] Hiccup The Useful: "???"

[6/20/2014 12:04:21 AM] Gen: She scoffed, "Doubtful." She crossed her arms, "He's probably waiting to tell it so the whole school will know, like the cafeteria or something."

[6/20/2014 12:05:58 AM] Hiccup The Useful: "i'll throw a carrot down his thought before he can, or cas, maybe his dick with suffocate him"

that earned a wack on the back of the head

[6/20/2014 12:07:26 AM] Gen: The girl laghed loudly at that, not expexting the joke, "I'm pretty sure it's like swallowing a toothpick." He grinned broadly, looking between the pair, suddenly glad that she had such good friends.

[6/20/2014 12:09:31 AM] Hiccup The Useful: "wait- no, oh c'mon!" Cas huffed out.

Cloth busted out laughing as well before he patted Barbie's back. that was a good one!

[6/20/2014 12:13:56 AM] Gen: Still smiling widely, she leaned forward to wrap the pair in a tight hug, "You guys are the best, have I ever mentioned that?"

[6/20/2014 12:17:11 AM] Hiccup The Useful: cloth returned it as cas leaned away with a pout before he wrapped his arms aroudn the other two joining in on the sappy moment. "id like to think my self as great"

"your better then us though barb's"

[6/20/2014 12:19:05 AM] Gen: She shook her head and gave them one last squeeze before letting them go, "Nah, you guys are waaaay cooler than me, but don't expect me to repeat that," Barbie looked up when she heard the bell ring over head. "Welp... this is it. My last day of being unknown."

[6/20/2014 12:48:42 AM] Hiccup The Useful: "good luck!" cloth smiled at her.

castiel nodded at her as well before he went off to his class.

[6/20/2014 2:09:47 AM] Gen: Most of the class was already seated, everyone focused on the teacher who was writing quickly on the white board about their topic for the day. Berra sat in his normal seat, staring out the window and looking absolutely bored with everything going on in the room

[6/20/2014 2:09:53 AM] Gen: *.

 [6/20/2014 12:32:35 PM] Hiccup The Useful: cas looked around. looking for a new seat only to see cloth take it. damn. he walked taking his seat by the famous berra before he leaned his arms on his desk. and finally his head in his arms. he was so, tired. havnt slept well the night before.

Berra didn't even spare the male a glance, too busy watching something out the window. No one in class was talking to him, for once, and no one had mentioned Barbie in the slightest. They all seemed to be talking about some event that took place this past weekend.

 

Ms.Maylin began, surprisingly, talking with some of the students at the front of the classroom, the group even laughing at something she'd said. The woman looked relaxed, wearing a smart looking skirt and blazer with a smart top underneath. Her hair was pulled back into a respectable bun and she seemed to appear older than she normally did.

 [6/20/2014 10:25:37 PM] Nanase!H: oh good for her. his eyes draped closed. how he wanted to sleep though the class so badly. he nestled his head in his arms till he was comfy. ah there. this was great. next time nathaniel has a big night visitor he will kindly ask them to keep it down. or something. hell he didnt even know nathan was a sexual person. this needs to stop. he was pratically snoring with in 6 mins.

 [6/20/2014 10:32:00 PM] Gen: The bell rang and Ms Maylin called attention to herself, everyone settling down as they waited patiently for class to begin. "Good morning everyone!" She chirped and circled her desk, standing behind it, "It was nice see all- well, most of you at youth group this weekend! Which reminds me, dude to the overwhelming request, we will no longer be reading our current book." She turned and began writing on the board, "We will instead pull a few chapters from various books and compare those instead."

 [6/20/2014 10:35:26 PM] Nanase!H: he grumbled and looked ahead, not even attempting to left his head. "..." mm. well that really sucked. but whatever. no use crying over it. he sighed as he finally sat up his hand on his forehead.

[6/20/2014 10:37:13 PM] Gen: She began the lesson, though she mostly spoke about how everyone should go to youth club for the next half hour.

[6/20/2014 10:38:09 PM] Nanase!H: was this a hint. because it bounced off the red heads skull. he sat back, his head hanging back slowly.

[6/20/2014 10:39:51 PM] Gen: Even Berra looked disintersted as everyone chatted animatedly about the group. He was still staring out the window, head resing in his hands. Ms Maylin finally stopped her spiel, just in time for the bell over head to ring, ending the class.

 [6/20/2014 11:13:35 PM] Nanase!H: great! he stood up before he looked at his desk wit ha frown. why hasnt he heard barbies name once. he sent berra a curious frown then.

 [6/20/2014 11:27:55 PM] Gen: Berra had his head ducked as he walked quickly out of the room, his usual gaggle of followers not going with him as he left.

 [6/20/2014 11:29:56 PM] Nanase!H: "..." what the hell was that all about? he walked out. frowning following the other out. planning to catch him and just- he stopped. he'd let things play out. but if he did hear a rumor of barbie consider berra becoming shark bait hoo haa haa.

 [6/20/2014 11:31:48 PM] Gen: The dyed blonde hurried to his next class, avoiding as many people as possible as he briskly walked down the hall.

[6/20/2014 11:33:18 PM] Nanase!H: weird. he headed off to his locker, to rip out whatever sheets of homework he didnt do in it.

[6/20/2014 11:39:45 PM] Gen: The hallway was chattering loudly about their weekends and their classes. The most mentioned events of this weekend flew through the air. "Did you hear about-?" "The bruises." "-Fighting" "Youth Group." "Fought-"

[6/20/2014 11:41:50 PM] Nanase!H: what the hell...? he frowned at his locker door. honestly he felt like a bunch of bustling chickens were around him. he'd have to ask the other two at lunch. as always.

[6/20/2014 11:43:31 PM] Gen: The warning bell rang shrilly and the people began clearing out and hurrying towards their classes.

 [6/21/2014 12:12:28 AM] Nanase!H: you know what? fuck it. he closed the door and went off to the nurses office. he stretched his arms on the way there and once he was there he began to fill that form out. he glanced it over before he aimed for the nearest bed. if he needed to explain himself he would but intill then the bed calls him.

[6/21/2014 12:14:17 AM] Gen: It was maybe ten minutes later when a blonde strolled in, in need of an ice pack. He talked briefly with the nurse and sat in a chair for another 10 minutes, relaxing and holding the pack on a darkly coloured bruise on his arm.

[6/21/2014 12:16:30 AM] Nanase!H: "dude did a horse kick you?" he yawned out.

[6/21/2014 12:17:57 AM] Gen: Berra startled and looked towards the bed, "Wh-what?"

[6/21/2014 12:20:00 AM] Nanase!H: he pointed at his arm. "a horse did it kick you" he raised a brow at him. he waved his hand. whatever he didnt have to answer. he shifted trying to get comfy on the hard bed and wasnt happy till he flopped onto his stomach.

[6/21/2014 12:22:27 AM] Gen: He stared at him for a moment, "No." Berra looked back at the nurse, suddenly ready to leave. "May I go?"

[6/21/2014 12:23:21 AM] Nanase!H: must have been a mouse then. he nodded to himself before he looked over at berra. geniuinly curious.

[6/21/2014 12:24:23 AM] Gen: The pastor's son caught his look and scowled lightly, "I got in a fight." He snapped, looking back towards the nurse, smiling pleasantly when she returned, handing him a note to go back to class.

[6/21/2014 12:25:16 AM] Nanase!H: "ohhhhhh, again?"

[6/21/2014 12:26:57 AM] Gen: Berra ignored him and began to collect his stuff to leave.

[6/21/2014 12:28:06 AM] Nanase!H: take that as a yes. he looked down at the wall. then the wall ahead of him. and finally to the other once more.

[6/21/2014 12:30:01 AM] Gen: The blonde finally had everything and hurried out of the room, not wanting to be anywhere near the red head again. The nurse came to stand next to Castiel's bed, hands on her hips.  "Mr.Flyer."

[6/21/2014 12:31:08 AM] Nanase!H: he let his eyes trail up the woman slowly. "um yes?"

[6/21/2014 12:31:55 AM] Gen: "i think you're 'headace' has finally passed." She crossed her arms sternly, "You need to return to class.

[6/21/2014 12:33:37 AM] Nanase!H: he didnt even get a mineut. god dammit. he wiggled as he fussed mentally before he rolled up. he stood up picking his jacket off the floor. "dont bother with the pass" and with that he headed out. damn you berra, just, damn you

[6/21/2014 12:34:36 AM] Gen: Clucking her tongue, the woman walked back to sit behind her desk with a plop. She went back to filing her nails and looking utterly disinterested with the whole world.

[6/21/2014 12:36:28 AM] Nanase!H: as he walked down the hall he grabbed his jacket flapping it in the wind once before he hung it over his shoulder. he peered down the halls, planning to just walk around and take a paticularly long piss in the bathroom.

[6/21/2014 12:37:18 AM] Gen: The hallways were deathly silent, not even the few kids who actually skipped class were there. The halls were complete devoid of any sign of life.

[6/21/2014 12:38:48 AM] Nanase!H: "....." well that was spooky. it kinda felt like one of those horror music videos. he looked over his shoulder peering toward the entrance then back the wa he was going. "....mm"

[6/21/2014 12:43:02 AM] Gen: There wasn't any sort of noise coming from the classrooms either. No teachers talking or yelling, no seats scraping, no chattering students. It was if someone had hit mute on the entire school.

[6/21/2014 12:44:23 AM] Nanase!H: "..." maybe, he should go to class. he quickened his pace, aiming for where he was supposed to be.did he miss something? a silent fire drill or like, a gun lock down, mayeb these people were super sneaky about this stuff

[6/21/2014 12:44:40 AM] Nanase!H: he jerked his class room door open, stepping inside looking around.

[6/21/2014 12:45:19 AM] Gen: Every student was sitting completely motionless in their seats, staring straight ahead. They didn't even appear to be breathing.

[6/21/2014 12:49:55 AM] Nanase!H: "....." he closed the door slowly behind himself. he looked at the wall to see if they had a presintation before he went the the man at the desk. "Mr. Davis...?"

[6/21/2014 12:56:10 AM] Gen: The front of the room however, was completely covered in a sticky red substance. It was dripping from the ceiling, covered the white board, and splattered across the floor. Fragments and chunks of a meaty thing lay scattered about the ground, stuck in various places. A scalp sat pristinely on the top of the desk, little cresent shaped scratches lining the bottom of it.

[6/21/2014 1:02:40 AM] Nanase!H: "....." he bent forward before he turned and felt his body shake as his stomach fuild were thrown into the plastic there. he coughed at the burning sensation. standing he whipped the back of his mouth before he froze and looked at the students once more. "..." he edged out of the room before he just ran. pulling his jacket on he just belted down the hall. he turned a corner. were the other two okay-?! he ran right into the short black haired one grabbing is shoulders. "Hey hey- you okay?"

cloth nodded pointing bak to his room though no words could leave him.

"Go get barbie, im going to fire the car up, you two just jump in, were going to book it okay?

he only looked back at him before he nodded quickly, he pulled from the tallers grip turning the corner to find the last bit of the trio.

[6/21/2014 1:03:59 AM] Gen: An agonized scream suddenly tore through the deserted hallways, coming from the opposite direction.

[6/21/2014 1:05:56 AM] Nanase!H: oh fuck. with out thinking he went that way, his legs carring him in that direction. he stopped looking around, where did it come from?! he screamed out. "HEY! hey you okay?!"

[6/21/2014 1:11:45 AM] Gen: There was no discernable reply, just another long, anguished scream.

[6/21/2014 1:12:28 AM] Nanase!H: that was good enough fro him, he moved once again before he, not as smart as he thought it was, threw his body agaisnt the door opening in, looking around widely.

[6/21/2014 1:13:52 AM] Gen: In the back corner of the classroom the other students had crowded around a hunched up figure. They were scratching and clawing at the person, pulling and tearing anything they could get their hands on. The group didn't even look up when the red head came in.

[6/21/2014 1:14:08 AM] Gen: The person screamed again and pleaded in a sobbing voice for them to stop or just end it already.

[6/21/2014 1:17:20 AM] Nanase!H: chair desk or hands, he didnt get to choose he came bounding over before he started to pick and throw these people be it by their waist, arm, hair, left nose nostril, he grabbed whatever and made sure that these people fell to the group when he moved them.

once he got to the person he held his hand out. offering. "C'mon!"

[6/21/2014 1:19:14 AM] Gen: The torn and mangled figure of Barbie sat there, bleeding profusely and sobbing loudly from both fear, panic, and pain. She looked up, wig askew and eyes large and terrified as she regarder his hand. Her face had long claw marks scratching down the sides, her arms were much in the same state with little hatching marks dotting her skin. Her clothes were torn and bruises were slowly blossoming everywhere.

[6/21/2014 1:22:21 AM] Nanase!H: holy shit. once the sight rejestured in im he bent down waving his hands gently shushing her quickly. "barbie- barbie, hey, you gotta get up, we gotta go, right now okay? can you do that?"

[6/21/2014 1:29:34 AM] Gen: She tried to back farther away from him with a garmbled yell, not comprehending who he was. The  crowd he'd thrown began shuffling closer, watching the pair.

[6/21/2014 1:30:55 AM] Nanase!H: he looked back before he yelled for clothidele as loud as he could he looked back to barbie, panicing. "Barbie its cas, we gotta go, c'mon, /please/"

[6/21/2014 1:32:16 AM] Gen: The girl released another sob, finally registering who exactly was standing in front of her, and held her arms towards him like a child, a mix of snot, tears, and blood running down the poor girl's face.

[6/21/2014 1:33:58 AM] Nanase!H: he shuffled forward, warping his arms aroud her as gently as he could, around her back and legs before he stood. once he got her he turned just, rushing out of the room. he yelled for cloth again, before he shot down the hall, just trying to get the both of them out of the building at this point.

[6/21/2014 1:36:12 AM] Gen: Barbie clung desperately to him, still wailing loudly and scratching at her own arms gently, trying to get chunks of nails that had been left behind, out. As the red head was nearing the doors however, another scream tore through the halls, from the direction of the stairs.

[6/21/2014 1:40:36 AM] Nanase!H: oh fucking hell. he went on ahead outside and too the car after fighting with it he put her in the back seat. he looked the school over then at her. "i'm going to get clothidele okay? just lay down here i'll be right back" he edged away before he shut the door.

with that he was soon back in the school, skipping multple stairs at a time. he didnt know cloth was running out and to the car after right after he headed up those stairs. the sight of his best friend almost made him vomit but he climbed in, shutting the door. trying to comfort her.

  once cas was on floor number two he looked at the doors before he went running down. "Hey-!" a repeated process

[6/21/2014 2:11:30 AM] Gen: "Help me!! Oh god, please!!" A person was screaming from further down the hall, at the other stairs, though the voice was vaguely familiar.

[6/21/2014 2:15:41 AM] Nanase!H: "hold on-!" and here he goes honestly, if he stooded and noticed how in the helll he wasnt out of breath he'd gloat but nows not the time! he ran right up to the other side, looking at the class door the stairs and finally he went to the class door.

[6/21/2014 2:16:24 AM] Gen: The door was pulled back so it shielded a figure behind it, the students in the room no where to be seen.

[6/21/2014 2:17:02 AM] Nanase!H: he stepped in looking the room over. "Anyone in here?"

[6/21/2014 2:17:35 AM] Gen: "Here!! Here!! Oh thank the lord!!" The person sobbed in relief, pushing on the door lightly to reveal himself.

[6/21/2014 2:18:07 AM] Nanase!H: he turned grabbing the door pratically shutting it. "You alright-" no.

[6/21/2014 2:21:49 AM] Gen: Berra looked up at him, his hair bloddied and matted to his face, his leg was bent at an awkward angle, his pants legs torn and shredded from the attack. Crescent marks peppered his arms and his cheeks, especially around his eyes, that thankfully seemed to be working. He froze when he recognized the person, dread starting to fill him. He would leave him. After everything the blonde had done?

[6/21/2014 2:23:25 AM] Nanase!H: "..." he shook his head before he crouched down wrapping his arm aroudn the male's waist be lifted him up and over his shoulder, trying to advoid hitting his leg on anything. "dammit. dammit" he stepped back and kicked the door open. "You owe me Keet!"

[6/21/2014 2:26:55 AM] Gen: He was stunned. Was this guy actually helping him? He sobbed again, thanking god and clasping the small cross that hung off his neck. He had saved him. He was saved. "Thank you... thank you.." He breathed, though he wasn't actually sure who he was thanking.

[6/21/2014 2:30:13 AM] Nanase!H: he shook his head jogging down the stairs. he turned and finally made his way to the car he dropped berra in the passenger seat as , easily as he could. he got in on the drivers side looking back at cloth, who at the time was holding barbie. "...i need you to hold baby jesus's shoulders down for me"

"huh-" he looked over and saw berras leg his arms snaked around the car seat grabbing onto him as cas reached over and, straightend it out with a quick snap.

[6/21/2014 2:32:07 AM] Gen: Berra let loose a scream, jerking his leg away from Cas instinctively. Barbie screamed in response to the scream, not knowing what was going on, clutching her short hair, eyes wide and manic.

[6/21/2014 2:33:18 AM] Nanase!H: cloth turned, going back to holding barbie, talking to her trying to calm her down. cas looked the leg over before he started the car and spead off. "who lives closest?" he asked quickly.

[6/21/2014 2:36:54 AM] Gen: "I-I think I do." Berra hissed out through clenched teeth. "I live a mile or so from here." He was hurting, oh god was he hurting. His leg felt like it had been lit on fire, pain radiating upwards from his knee. He had his eyes clenched shut, trying to focus on anything other than the fire spreading through his nerves.

[6/21/2014 2:39:22 AM] Nanase!H: cloth leaned forward. "barbie lives closer and i live a block from her, take us there" he looked at cas. "Whats going to happen...?"

"ive leaving town, i have to leave this town, you guys need too as well, tell your parents, book out of there okay?"

cloth nodded and looked at barbie.

cas nodded at berra. "i'll take you home next" he promised him

[6/21/2014 2:55:26 AM] Gen: She was shivering, eyes darting about wildly, not sure what to do as she clung to herself tightly. The girl was jumping at any sound or twist in the road, sure she was going to be attacked again.

Berra nodded jerkily and stared ahead of the,, praying quietly under his breath, force of habit.

[6/21/2014 3:02:22 AM] Nanase!H: he stopped as cloth reached over to open the door for her. "c'mon, lets go" he ushered her out before be began to pick the girl up. "can you walk..?"

cas leaned out the window watching the two.

[6/21/2014 3:05:46 AM] Gen: She nodded and stood shakily, her legs trembling. She needed out of that car. It was too close, too close. The walls were suffocating her.

[6/21/2014 3:07:14 AM] Nanase!H: he placed a ahnd on her back before he closed the door. he then walked her to the house. though he stopped and looked back. "thank you cas"

"I'll stop by again" he nodded at him before he drove again, glancing at berra.

[6/21/2014 10:02:12 PM] Gen: Barbie was shuddering heavily, clinging tightly to Cloth's arm, head ducked and shoulder twitching. Berra nodded again and looked ahead, still muttering to himself.

[6/21/2014 10:16:47 PM] Nanase!H: honestly. if you never felt the fear of seeing one of the few important people in your light torn, literally, and bloodied. there's probably no way to descrid it.

 cas scowled wishing the other would shut up. but, that was, invintable. he let the other ramble on. better then sreams of pain.

[6/21/2014 10:27:03 PM] Gen: The girl was not alright in any definition, her mind was flickering, not understanding what was happening. She kept thinking what was going to happen, that someone was going to get her again. The brunette was not safe, she knew  she wasn't safe. There was no way that she was going to get away from here.

[6/21/2014 10:29:41 PM] Gen: Berra closed his eyes, still breathing out prayers as quietly as possible. He clung tightly to the cross, the shape imprinting into his hand.

[6/21/2014 10:30:53 PM] Nanase!H: olive eyes looked the door over over he tugged it open. he lead barbie inside as he did. "um- Ma'am? Miss Gracha are you home?" his fingers itched for his phone, he wanted to call his parents tell them hes okay find out if their okay.

please be okay.

 

"which way?" his voice rang out then

[6/21/2014 10:37:51 PM] Gen: There was silence as a reply, shaking uo the girl even more. Her mom was gone, she had been driving to pick her up early at school. The girl had seen the car smashed into a ditch on the way here.

 

Berra's head snapped up, "Left then right onto the dirt road" He said automatically.

[6/21/2014 10:39:36 PM] Nanase!H: "...im going to check upstairs. if she isnt here, lets get you a bag packed and we'll go to my house okay?" he asured her then.

 

he turned the wheel. he looked over "what are you going to do with that leg?"

[6/21/2014 10:44:43 PM] Gen: "Ok.." She nodded and shuffled further in, walking towards the couch. Barbie sat heavily, staring forward with a glazed look in her eyes. "I'm going to stay here.."

 

Berra stared down at it, as if suddenly remembering it. "You wouldn't happen to have any stiff material, would you?"

[6/21/2014 10:47:43 PM] Nanase!H: he was half way down the stairs before he heard that. "w-what?" he came walking over. "you are..?"

[6/21/2014 10:48:05 PM] Nanase!H: "my pants. my jacket- i have a pair of jeans in the trunk"

[6/21/2014 10:52:42 PM] Gen: "I-..." She breathed and pulled her wig off slowly, "Yes..." she looked down at her feet and brought a hand to her forehead to feel the dried blood there. She stood again and walked to the bathroom, "I need to clean this.."

[6/21/2014 10:53:21 PM] Gen: *she said idly.

 

"But do you have wood or anything?" He asked staring towards him.

[6/21/2014 10:55:06 PM] Nanase!H: he followed her, worry tearing the boy at the seams gently. "..you sure..?"

[6/21/2014 10:57:06 PM] Nanase!H: "do i look like i have any wood?" he frowned before he thought. "i'll just, get a tree branch for you or something okay?"

[6/21/2014 10:57:58 PM] Gen: "Yeah.." she said quietly, opening the door to the bathroom, "I just need a minute..." She stepped in, "Can you get my clothes for me?"

[6/21/2014 10:58:22 PM] Nanase!H: "..yeah yeah i can!" he turned jogging up the steps again.

[6/21/2014 11:01:47 PM] Gen: *Berra nodded, "Alright," He looked around, thinking, "I need a think one."

She closed the door behind him and locked the door.

[6/21/2014 11:05:57 PM] Nanase!H: he nodded. "once we get there" he mumbled out glancing the road over.

 

he was collecting what seemed to be the comfiest cloths to him before he came back. an arm raised up as he knocked on the door.

[6/21/2014 11:08:23 PM] Gen: "The turn is this one," He nodded towards the road they were about to pass.

 

There was no reply on the other side of the door.

[6/21/2014 11:11:40 PM] Nanase!H: he sent berra a dirty look when he cut the corner short. warn him a bit eariler on. he looked ahead again. "this is really happening.."

 

"..barbie?" he pressed.

[6/21/2014 11:16:35 PM] Gen: "Everyone at school being possessed and slaughtering others? Yes. Driving to my house..also yes." The boy quipped with pursed lips.

 

Silence greeted him.

[6/21/2014 11:18:23 PM] Nanase!H: "..this town is going to hell" he felt the blood run from him. that ghost was right. shit. shit. was nathan okay? he should be okay, hes in another town. "why didnt we go pshyco..?" he wondered.

 

"barbie!" he knocked on the door with his full arm. "barbie!"

[6/21/2014 11:27:39 PM] Gen: "I don't know.." He stared down at the floorboards, his mind suddenly reeling. He didn't have a thing in common with any of them, there was no way that they were related. "You mentioned my brother.."

[6/21/2014 11:27:56 PM] Gen: A soft laugh came from the other side of the door.

[6/21/2014 11:31:19 PM] Nanase!H: "...yeah?" he really didnt want to relive that fight, or any converstation he had with this guy.

 

".barbie- this isnt funny let me in?"

[6/21/2014 11:33:05 PM] Gen: He was quiet for a minute, not looking at him, "What did he say?"

[6/21/2014 11:33:32 PM] Nanase!H: he scowled. "to pack your shit and food and get out of the town."

[6/21/2014 11:33:38 PM] Gen: There wasn't a reply this time, the laugh just getting even softer.

[6/21/2014 11:34:27 PM] Nanase!H: he stepped back. raising his foot he kicked at the door handle several times until the door flew open. he yelled out an apology before he stepped in, looking around "barbie-!"

[6/21/2014 11:34:27 PM] Gen: "That's all he said?" His heart felt cold. Had the other not  cared enough to leave him another message, just that he should listen to him?

[6/21/2014 11:35:14 PM] Nanase!H: "to suck it up berra. or something like that. i dont know i told you before you threw me against the wall remember?" he shoot at him

[6/21/2014 11:40:56 PM] Gen: The girl sat back agains the tub, hands sat beside her, face up, her wrists gushing red. Her head was lolled to one side a wide smile spread across her lips, her eyes drooping. The wig was torn off, sitting in the toilet seat, her makeup had been smeared everywhere as if it had been quickly scrubbed off. "....Cloth..."

 

"..." He really didnt say anything, like that he missed him or anything.

[6/21/2014 11:42:31 PM] Nanase!H: "...." the cloths fell from his arms. his jaw fell too. "b-barbie!" he rushed forward, looking her wrists over before he held her cheeks making her look at him. "oh please- this isnt happening"

[6/21/2014 11:43:15 PM] Nanase!H: he shrugged. as he looked head once more

[6/21/2014 11:55:40 PM] Gen: She smiled up at him, watching him lazily, "Hi," She slurred, leaning into his hands.

 

Berra watched as they rolled up towards a run down looking victorian house on hill coated with dead grass. The boy's shoulders hunched as they got closer, instinctively growing defensive. With a nervous look, he grabbed a hold of his arm tightly, filling with a sense of dread.

 [6/22/2014 12:04:38 AM] Nanase!H: "..hey" his voice was wavering and soft, he could barly hear it himself. he wanted to cry but his neck thickened up so tight he was choking on a sob, and the smell of iron. he leaned forward and embraced the girl tightly. his brain scattered he felt so... something. too many words could be used to descride himself at the time. Was the world ending? was it really? it seemed to be the case for him at the moment. he'd rather have the ground rip open and swallow him before this. anyday.

 

he stopped the car peering out and at the house for a long moment. wow.. he opened the door. marching around the trees before he rounded his car petting the old pair of pants out. and finally the passenger door. he pulled it open. "swing your leg out here."

[6/22/2014 12:37:30 AM] Gen: She went to lift a hand, only for the wrist to flop back, her face paling considerably. She lowered it and  instead leaned her head on his shoulder, "Don't cry.. please.." She murmured, kissing his temple gently.

 

Berra did so with a pained wince, his face screwing up. It didn't hurt nearly as bad as it did earlier, but the wound was still incredibly sore. He puffed a breath through his nose harshly, eyes watering slightly. He lowered it as gently as possible, worried that he would break it again.

 [6/22/2014 12:41:49 AM] Nanase!H: he nodded gently, collecting a breath. he hugged her shoulders more as he shifted and stuck his leg in the tub, just sort of holding onto her at this point.

he placed the branch down, tearing the jeans into a few strips before he started to tie the branch to the leg. he strips were tightned perhaps a bit too much but hey. he stood up then. "think you can walk?"

 [6/22/2014 12:49:42 AM] Gen: "I love you Ragdoll," She whispered, still smiling dreamily, "Always have," She laughed a little and nestled her face further into the crook of his shoulder. "You take care for me, ok?"

 

He shifted his leg gently, swinging it some to test it. The splint seemed to hold up, and the wood kept him from bending it, which was a bonus. "I think so," He started to stand slowly, gripping tightly onto the car to try and pull himself up.

 [6/22/2014 12:54:23 AM] Nanase!H: "...i," he nodded several times. "i will- you'll be okay, okay?" he looked at her. why couldnt he see, oh, tears, he let his head roll back his thumb rubbing the girls shoulder gently.

 

he watched him. just watched. hell he'll even walk the guy to the door and explain what was going on to his dad. maybe thatll make things easier.

 [6/22/2014 1:00:11 AM] Gen: Barbie shushed him gently and shook her head, leaning forward to kiss his cheek like she always did, "Cloth I'm not so don't sugar coat this, alright?" Smiling again she leant back, breathing out slowly. She laughed again, "This takes a little longer than I thought..." 

 

When he finally managed to get upright, Berra teetered dangerously before straightening up some. "Lets go," He began hobbling towards the door, looking vaguely like a penguin as he picked his way over the rocky slope.

[6/22/2014 1:05:25 AM] Nanase!H: that made him go quiet. "..." he rested his head on hers thinking.

he watched him his eye brow quircking before he followed him. pulling his phone out quickly he made sure to text his cousin before he looked ahead again.

 [6/22/2014 1:08:31 AM] Gen: She was getting so tired. Slowly, her head began to tilt to the side again, her eyelids growing heavy. The girl yawned and leaned forward to, well, peck Cloth. "I think I'm going to take a nap for a  while," She murmured, her head slipping farter.

Berra was, unfortunately only halfway up the driveway, but he was making a tremendous effort. When he finally reached the door, he was flushed and was breathing heavy.

 [6/22/2014 1:23:59 AM] Nanase!H: he stared at her then. "...i'll miss yeah okay?" he murmured. he kissed the side of her head. the sob finally leaving him. "sleep- well" his body shook as he cried there for a bit. but soon he was moving whipping his tear face with what was left of his clean shirt. he left and came back with a bed sheet, to tuck her in. to cover her.

after a moment, he was running, just running home. he had to take care of himself, he just promised.

"...need help?"

 [6/22/2014 1:25:54 AM] Gen: Berra shook his head, flinging sweat, "No..." He panted, "No I'm good..." He looked beyond stressed and in pain, but seemed to be handling it fairly well. This wasn't the first time he'd broken a limb, what with track and soccer. He stepped to the door and walked in, calling out. "Mom? Dad?" He asked nervously.

 [6/22/2014 1:33:36 AM] Nanase!H: he just watched him. suit himself. he followed him in. he never thought he'd ever be in this guys house.

[6/22/2014 1:35:51 AM] Gen: Berra's mom stepped out of the kitchen, smiling a little too wide for comfort. "Berra sweety! You're home early." She wiped her hands on a red stained apron, looking over the pair appraisingly. The boy nodded, eyeing the apron in confusion.

"Yeah uh, something happened at school," He glanced towards Cas, hoping he would explain it for him.

 [6/22/2014 1:40:37 AM] Nanase!H: "....the students, started to attack each other ma'am. Berra, got a good beating so i, brought him home."

"Oh well isn't that nice." She smiled wider and stepped closer to the boys. Berra was scowling lightly.

"Mom, we need to get out of here."

 

The woman shook her head and looked at him with a mockingly stern face, lips puffed out in a pout. "Now Ber-Ber, your father makes the decisions here, you know that." She tutted, "Why don't you go ask him?"

[6/22/2014 1:43:41 AM] Nanase!H: "ma'am people are dying" he pushed.

[6/22/2014 1:46:33 AM] Gen: She crossed her arms, "That's not my problem boys," The surprisingly wide smile was back. "Why don't you go ask your father and then come back so we can all have a nice dinner?" Berra's scowl deepened.

 

"Fine." He turned and began hobbling to the stairs slowly, waiting for Cas to follow.

[6/22/2014 1:47:33 AM] Nanase!H: "...." what? he stared at her. and over to berra. he wanted to leave then and there something bad was happening even he could tell.  he sighed quickly before he went to catch up to berra.

[6/22/2014 1:49:34 AM] Gen: Berra glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "In my room, third on the left is a bag by the closet. It should have clothes in it, but grab a jacket, boots, and the two photos off my dresser." He whispered out of the corner of his mouth. He was clutching his cross necklace again, a sense of dread beginning to grow in him as he slowly climbed the staircase.

[6/22/2014 1:52:07 AM] Nanase!H: "...." he gave him this look. more like what the hell is going on. kinda look. he nodded. smart enough to know a day like that day wasnt made for fighting over stupid shit. he turned going down the hall.

[6/22/2014 1:54:08 AM] Gen: Greatful that  the boy went without question, Berra walked to the first door on the right, knocking before entering. "Dad, can I speak with you?"

 [6/22/2014 9:30:01 PM] Nanase!H: the male walk scurring down the hall. the bag over his shoulder. "..where?" he peered in doors until he got to the very end, he leaned his ear into it, seeing if anyone was in there before he just busted in

Berra startled from where he was being pinned to the wall, his father holding an arm to his son's throat with a snear. He glanced up coldly when Castiel came in. "Leave boy."

[6/22/2014 9:34:56 PM] Gen: *He ordered, scowling deeply.

[6/22/2014 9:40:50 PM] Nanase!H: "......." whAT. "i... im sorry"  he stared at them before he stepped in. "sir, i, let him go?" he felt like a mindless kid no real words or sentices comeing to his mind, in fact he had no idea what to door how to react.

[6/22/2014 9:50:09 PM] Gen: The man tooked back to Berra, "First Bryce and now the red head? You have a thing for strays, don't you." He spat, tightening his grip on him. "You are no better than Bruce." Berra winced, feeling his airway being cut off further.

[6/22/2014 9:52:51 PM] Nanase!H: bruce. bruce, ghost bruce? he shook his head before he found himself walking over with long strides that, walk before a sprint. his hands reaching up to pulled the otehrs arms hands hell all of him away from the blond.

[6/22/2014 9:56:45 PM] Gen: Berra dropped down to his feet, biting back a whimper with watering eyes when he landed on his bad leg. He coughed a bit, trying to regain his breath. Mr.Keet looked at Cas then, "First he likes the shemale and now he likes the rebel. Why am I not surprised." He wrenched himself towards Berra, "You are the biggest disappointment in my life." He sppat, glaring down at the boy.

[6/23/2014 9:18:51 PM] Gen: Berra dropped down to his feet, biting back a whimper with watering eyes when he landed on his bad leg. He coughed a bit, trying to regain his breath. Mr.Keet looked at Cas then, "First he likes the shemale and now he likes the rebel. Why am I not surprised." He wrenched himself towards Berra, "You are the biggest disappointment in my life." He sppat, glaring down at the boy.

[6/24/2014 12:59:10 AM] Nanase!H: cas grabbed onto the man again, pulling him and once around him shoving him back. his shook his head. talking, really didnt seem like it was going to help. he held his arm back, for berra to grab and use to stand. "We'll be on our way then" was the pastor crazy

or was he already- he seemed to already by like this, what the hell, he glanced back  at berra before he stared at him again.

[6/24/2014 4:10:04 PM] Gen: Berra stared in stunned silence for a moment as his dad before he greatfully took Castiel's hand. The boy was trembling, though he was doing his best to try and hide it. He clung to it tightly, trying to take strength from the fact that his enemy was defending him more than his own father. He stared downward to try and keep his world from crashing around him.

[6/29/2014 4:20:41 AM] Nanase!H: he held his free arm up. "sir, were going to go out of town, where its safe, i suggest the same for you." he spoke firmly, and slowly, as he started to walk along the wall. he pushed berra along, his grip tightening. "sorry for. wasting your time." he looked at the door before walked for it, dragging berra along with himself.

[6/29/2014 4:24:01 AM] Gen: "Take your brother with you." The man spat, grabbing a jar off of his desk and tossing it at him. Instinctively Berra broke from Cas's grip to catch the small jar, craddling it to himself. He looked back at the red head and hesitantly reached for his hand again, needing it for comfort now as opposed to a push.

[6/29/2014 4:25:50 AM] Nanase!H: "....." he glanced at the pastor a scowl finally setting in his facial features, his nose wrinkling in disgust. he looked at berra, his hand grabbing his tightly before he lead him out once again, not letting the bird go as he went.

[6/29/2014 4:32:20 AM] Gen: Berra followed, ignoring the daggers boring down into his back. He needed tp get out, just needed to leave this house. He stepped past Cas once they were out of the office and took a couple steps to grip the bannister, taking deep breaths to calm down some. He tucked the jar in his jacket and walked ahead of him down the stairs. The blonde's shoulders still trembled, either from nerves or terror, even he wasn't sure.

[6/29/2014 4:34:49 AM] Nanase!H: he stared after him before he picked the bag up from the hall and followed his down. he remained silent, not daring to talk at the time. he glanced over his shoulder several times.  frowning. maybe a part of himself was paranoid. he looked ahead at the shorter males head. shit.

 shit. he may have never even had to time to bond with his dad but, this shit, must be hard to go though. in fact it was unimaginable for Castiel at the time.

[6/29/2014 4:38:49 AM] Gen: Mrs.Keet poked her head out of the kitchen, smiling dreamily still, "What did your father say swe-" Berra cut her off, one hand wrapped firmly around the jar in his pocket, the other balled in a fist.

 

"Where's Reiley? I'm taking her with me and I'm leaving." He said, squaring his shoulders. His mom was less intimidating, and easier to stand up to, but the feeling of it still made him want to be sick."

[6/29/2014 4:43:04 AM] Nanase!H: he kept walking walking, once he was at the door, he looked over, watching. who the fuck was reiley?"

[6/29/2014 4:47:47 AM] Gen: "Oh, I'm afraid Reilley won't be joining you," A low pained whimper came from the kitchen and Berra's eyes began to widen in horror, "She's joining us for dinner." Berra's stomach jolted and he took a step towards the kitchen in disbelief.

"Rei.."

"Oh dear, looks like she wasn't quite done yet!" The woman rounded on her pumps and walked back into the room, a wet schlinking sound echoed a moment later and the agonized yelp that was cut off from it tore through the blonde.

[6/29/2014 4:51:43 AM] Nanase!H: wait. no... that yelp. holy shit. his stomach twisted, his mind got dizzy from the womens word's he was going to be sick, hes going to be sick, he leaned against the door. staring at the entry way of the kitchen. he couldnt take it. the smell of iron filling his senses, he ripped the door open and retreated outside.

[6/29/2014 4:54:02 AM] Gen: Berra's eyes watered and he took a few harsh breaths, growing angrier and angrier, "You.... you cunt." He hissed. He looked to the wall and grabbed his brother's lacrosse stick off the wall. He stormed into the kitchen and the next instant the house was filled with the manic laughs of a woman, more and more iron filling the air and more red staining the white floors.

[6/29/2014 4:57:14 AM] Nanase!H: he looked up. oh. oh fuck. he leaned forward, oh shit. he puked. he just- berra just. shit man. hes crazy. he stumbled to his car throwing the bag in before he sat in the seat. holding his hands in his hair. this whole town. he needed out. he needed out. he pulled his phone put fumbling with it.

nathan why arnt you picking up.

cloth you okay? he almost whimpered with worry before he sucked his breath in sitting back. he closed his eyes. collecting himself.

[6/29/2014 5:00:51 AM] Gen: A few moments later, Berra stumbled out of the kitchen, vision swimming. He was staring at his hands in horror. They were red, why were they so red? He stumbled back, the adrenaline that had pushed him forward waring off. His leg pulsed painfully and he fell, staring at his bloody foot prints. What had he done. He couldn't help the sob that burst it's way out. Next thing he knew, the boy was practically wailing, burying his face in his hands, ignoring the crimson. He was a monster. He had sinned. He yelled in frustration between sobs, just yelling at everything that had ever happened in his life.

[6/29/2014 5:05:25 AM] Nanase!H: "....." he swallowed thickly. he opened the door slowly. and got out. with a numb mind, his breathing quick. he bent down infront of berra his hands grabbing his shoulders. he pressed the words that he seemed to be saying all morning. "we have to go" he muttered to him.

berra was still human. he was feeling guilt. that alone gave him the bravey to approach him.

and to be honest, if anyone.. did /THAT/ to his dog. he, might do something like that too. maybe.

[6/29/2014 5:07:51 AM] Gen: Berra looked at him, spatters of blood across his cheeks, streaked with tears and snot greeted the red head. His face was scrunched up horribly and he kept sobbing, shoulders shaking violently. Why was he here? He was a murderer, he was supposed to die now, God was supposed to strike him down. He nodded though and tried to stand on his own, not wanting to get the other dirty.

[6/29/2014 5:09:30 AM] Nanase!H: he stood up himself though his arms were held out for the other. if he needed help. he edged back to the car.

[6/29/2014 5:13:41 AM] Gen: When her finally managed to stand, he had calmed down some. He looked at Castiel then towards the kitchen "Y-you're still letting me come?" The brown eyed boy was surprised. He was no better than the creatures at school, this proved it.

[6/29/2014 5:15:47 AM] Nanase!H: he nodded slowly.

"get in the car" he walked around to the driver's side. he looked at him for a moment before he sat down. he racked his hair back before he started it.

[6/29/2014 5:21:03 AM] Gen: Deciding not to argue, Berra did so, careful not to let any of the crimson stained parts of him touch the car.

[7/6/2014 9:30:32 PM] Nico Di Angelo: he glanced at him before he drove, the car moved at smoothly as possible, when it sped up, he tried not jerk berra around to much, and he headed back to town.

[7/6/2014 10:03:05 PM] Gen: He stared out the side window, still stunned that he had done that. He had murdered his mom. His hands were shaking. He'd actually killed her. In c old blood. She deserved it right? After all the shit he'd been put through?

 [7/6/2014 10:38:27 PM] Nico Di Angelo: cas was so silent, he was almost afraid to breath. he kept his eyes glued ahead of themselves for a long time before he opened his mouth to speak.

[7/6/2014 10:45:47 PM] Gen: Berra stared forward silently, thinking over everything that had happened so far, and what the link to everything could possibly be. How was it that they were the only four that didn't turn psychotic?

[7/6/2014 11:07:18 PM] Nico Di Angelo: "...berra?"

[7/6/2014 11:08:48 PM] Gen: The blonde startled and turned to face him, "Y..yes?"

[7/6/2014 11:33:36 PM] Nico Di Angelo: "what are you go--" he looked ahead. "..what are you going to do now?" he looked back at im

[7/6/2014 11:37:06 PM] Gen: "I...I don't know..." the boy had honestly been hoping to stay with the group, if only to keep an eye on Barbie.

[7/8/2014 3:16:47 AM] Nico Di Angelo: "...nathan, will...know" he muttered. as he looked ahead. he turned a corner and when he did, he saw some one running out. "-!!" with a bark of a curse, he stopped the car as fast as he could only to find a blood drained face of cloth. his hands on the hood, coated with dry blood, though his cloths seemed, mostly clean. his breathing was heavey this look of shere panic and horror on his face. a bag was on his shoulders, a hiking bag?

 

"holy shit clothidle.."

[7/8/2014 3:28:49 AM] Gen: Berra's eyes widened in horror as he took in the state of the other. "He... He's hurt?"

[7/8/2014 3:47:10 AM] Nico Di Angelo: he shook his head "i dont-" he sat up when he saw the boy move, running to the side he opened the door muttering. "drive drive, go please. just go." cas glanced back at him before he nodded.

"okay, okay" he started off again though he found himself glancing back at the male in the back. several times.

[7/8/2014 3:49:27 AM] Gen: Berra twisted in his seat, looking Cloth over. Suddenly his expression turned stony, "Where's Barbie?" He looked over the blood on Clothidele. Had he gone crazy? Was he just tricking them?

[7/8/2014 3:52:13 AM] Nico Di Angelo: cas glanced at berra before he looked ahead.

cloth's eyes found their way to berra's face. "barbie..?" he muttered. oh god. his brain was too scrambled from the sight he saw in the resturante. he. "shes, shes not here" he muttered quickly. his eyes found his way to his hands. no ones here. he wanted to mutter. but head ended up resting in his palms, doing what ever he could to hold himself together. he didnt have time. he needed to be okay. "shes gone."

 

"...."

[7/8/2014 3:57:25 AM] Gen: Berra's chest thundered and his breath got caught in his throat. He felt dread slowly pour through him, "What do you mean gone?" He demanded, expression changing between terrified and a forced smile. "We just have to swing by her house and get her, right?"

[7/8/2014 4:00:28 AM] Nico Di Angelo: "shes dead berra." cloth shot out. "she commited sucide" he informed them. he really wanted to deck something, break something. he resulted to hugging his own arms.

 

cas cursed and glanced over his shoulder. "how are you doing man." no answer. "just hang on okay? you'll get a shower, and then a nap, everything will, chill" he muttered.

[7/8/2014 4:04:20 AM] Gen: "And you let her?!" Berra demanded, turning in his seat more. The boy was furious, how dare he. How dare he let her get away with something like that. Now she would never get to ascend, now-! The blonde paled considerably and turned to face forward, feeling a weight settle heavily on his chest.

[7/8/2014 4:08:31 AM] Nico Di Angelo: cas scowled his arm reaching over grabbing his shoulder. "Back off him." he looked ahead. "just leave him alone berra."

 

he was, two seconds away, from probably yelling in this rich kids face. his eyes fell closed as he laid in the seat after he shoved his back to the floor. his face ended up being pressing in the seat. it was better then the open air.

[7/8/2014 4:12:21 AM] Gen: He reached and grabbed the cross hanging around his neck, clenching his eyes shut as he muttere a prayer for the girl. This was unbelievable, he couldn't believe this was happening. Berra hadn't even noticed that he had started to hyperventilate, too caught up in racing thoughts.

[7/8/2014 4:17:55 AM] Nico Di Angelo: he looked ahead before he glanced at berra a couple of times. "berra, take a moment a breath" he spoke slowly before he pulled his phone out trying to call nathan again. please he needed someone who knew how to react in this kind of situations.

[7/8/2014 4:21:08 AM] Gen: Berra sucked in a wheezing breath, trying to calm down and breathe like the other told him to. This was bad. He needed out, he needed out of here. Brown eyes darted to the handle of the car. He could jump now and roll off the bridge they were on. It would be really simple, wouldn't it?

[7/8/2014 8:02:33 PM] Nico Di Angelo: he kept glancing at the boy. the phone going to a message, cas talked to it about, answering the god damned phone before he tossed in the floor broud of Berra's seat. "we're almost there okay?" he glanced to the other two,

[7/11/2014 7:07:04 PM] Backstroke Babe: The fake blonde grabbed the door handle, heavily debating. It would be better, right? to not have to deal with this at all. He could just get it over with. Maybe he'd see his brother again if he did. "...."

[7/11/2014 7:08:36 PM] h20sexual: cas glanced over to check the boy's breathing before his hand reached over, gripping the arm closest to him. he squeezed it gently but didnt let go, his voice ringing out. "were almost there okay?"

[7/11/2014 7:10:59 PM] Backstroke Babe: Berra looked up at him, eyes welling up and chest heavy, throat clogged up by feeling. He looked at the hand on his arm, feeling his shoulders start to shake. He couldn't do this. His mom... he'd killed his own mom.

[7/11/2014 7:15:19 PM] h20sexual: cas could feeling the heavy air, the calming panic and growing pain. from the back seat and beside him. he didnt let the male go, maybe so that he could keep his mind leveled, sense he seemed to be the only one, emotionally controlled at the time. well. at the time he was. "just a little longer" he told mostly himself

[7/11/2014 8:08:07 PM] Backstroke Babe: He was crying again, why oh why was he crying again? Shit. Fuck. He looked back to where Cloth was sitting, how was he holding it together so well?

[7/11/2014 8:11:06 PM] h20sexual: the boy's face was still pressed into the leather, staying still. what if something else happen's? he'll just stay still. "alright, we're here- you, arnt afaird of big dogs are you?" he asked them both

[7/11/2014 8:12:05 PM] Backstroke Babe: Berra didn't answer, instead pulling his knees to his chest. At least he wasn't the only one having a hard time of it right now...

[7/25/2014 11:20:21 PM] Nico Di Angelo: the red head patted berra's shoulder. "c'mon get out" he told him before he turned shaking clothible. did he fall asleep?

[7/25/2014 11:26:00 PM] Backstroke Babe: The bottle blonde nodded numbly and lowered his knees, unbuckling himself.

[7/27/2014 12:04:51 AM] Nico Di Angelo: cloth sat up looking over to cas before he scooted out of the car standning as he waited until the redhead closed the door and walked to the metal steps climbing them. "nathan" he barked, more then sure the faceless name could hear him from inside

[7/27/2014 12:06:08 AM] Backstroke Babe: Berra followed close behind the pair, practically stepping on their heels. His brain was still scrambled from the ordeal with his mom and dog.

[7/27/2014 12:10:24 AM] Nico Di Angelo: cas was scowling as he leaned his weight on the front door, unlocking it before he went in. "Nathan i swear to god, today isnt the day to ignore me-" he froze

[7/27/2014 12:15:16 AM] Backstroke Babe: A loud moan echoed out of the room, accompanied with panting soon after. "F-fuck Nathan!" Someone groaned.

The voice caught Berra's attention. Head shooting up, he peeked around Cas, looking into the room, with a scowl.

[7/27/2014 12:18:49 AM] Nico Di Angelo: cas held his arms out as he spun around to the two, "uh- wait here" he told them before he walked farther into the apartment, aiming for a cracked door. any normal day., he would be kind enough to let his cousin and the other finish. but today isnt the normal day.

the blond groaned as he bent down to kiss at the others neck, opening his mouth to say something, until he noticed the third at his door. "-- shit cas!"

 [7/27/2014 12:19:21 AM] Nico Di Angelo: "get you'r dick out of that guy's ass Nathan, the world is ending!" he screeched.

[7/27/2014 12:22:18 AM] Backstroke Babe: Berra, being the stubborn mule he is, walked into the apartment after him. He was sure that was... but it couldn't have been, could it?

[7/27/2014 12:23:46 AM] Backstroke Babe: Bruce slumped back and rolled his eyes, "Shit was that today? Give us like..." He paused, thinking, "Five minutes and we'll be done." He bargained flashing a charming smile at him. He was surprised the kid could see him and didn't think his cousin was humping the air like the last time he'd walked in. He must look pretty human.

[7/27/2014 12:28:52 AM] Nico Di Angelo: nathan went to say something before gray eyes shot down to the supernatural being under him. "wait, the world's ending?!" he asked then. he looked to cas and to the shorter male behind him. of course he brought friends. nathan reached over grabbing the blanket lefting it. "Castiel close the door."

 

"nathan we need to start packing now!!" he threw his arms up- wait a second he eyed the other male. "shit dude your fucking a ghost!" he turned. "we're all going to die!" he went to close the door.

 

"huh-?" cloth had to ask, well he would like to ask more only to feel some giantic thing pushing at his legs and then jump on his chest- oh a dog! a huge dog in fact. "ah-!" it was licking his face!

[7/27/2014 12:34:44 AM] Backstroke Babe: "Oh now he recognizes me!" The ghost laughed loudly, "An you-" he stopped mid sentence when he saw a head of blonde peek into the room. If possible, he paled even more. "Cas close the door." The boy began to try and step around Castiel and get into the room. "Castiel, close the damn door, now." He ordered, watching his brother.

 

Berra stared into the room. Bruce, that was.. it was Bruce.. his brother was ok. But how? He tried once more to step into the room, feeling his heart soar and break all in the same instant.

[7/27/2014 12:36:09 AM] Nico Di Angelo: cas looked to the ghost and to berra before he held his arm out, trying to block his path. he closed the door with a click before he looked at him. "they'll be out in a moment okay?" he murmured.

 

nathan looked to bruce once more. "everything okay?"

[7/27/2014 12:42:53 AM] Backstroke Babe: "That was... but that was.." Berra looked between Cas and the door with a look of anguished confusion. First his parents and now this? He was ready to burst at the seams.

[7/27/2014 12:43:52 AM] Backstroke Babe: Bruce sighed and pressed a cold hand to the other's chest, "Just tell me it'll be ok..." He grumbled.

[7/27/2014 12:47:34 AM] Nico Di Angelo: "let's just take a seat okay?" he nodded to the couch. only to see cloth being pushed around by his dog. "nosey" he called out patting his leg trying to get his attention.

 

nathan nodded gently. "yeah of course it'll be okay" he mumbled, feeling utterly awkward and confused

[7/27/2014 12:56:09 AM] Backstroke Babe: "Bruce..." Berra grabbed onto Cas's shirt with a look of desperation, "Castiel that was Bruce in there." He was shaking again. He was getting ready to fall apart.

 

The brunet leaned forward to kiss him tenderly then pull back, "You should probably get dressed." He said with an impish grin as clothes appeared on him.

[7/27/2014 1:02:10 AM] Nico Di Angelo: cloth looked over to the two before he looked down and toke the option of sitting.

"..yeah, that was bruce" he watched him before his hands lifted to hold the other's arm's gently. "..It's okay to cry" he told him then. "i'll pretend i didn't see it."

  a nose poked at the side of berra's knee and higher before the german shepard back up a bit. dark eyes watched the two boy's before it sat down waiting.

 

"yeah, yeah i probably should" he mumbled as he leaned back hands racking though his hair before he turned standing up from the bed

[7/27/2014 1:07:06 AM] Backstroke Babe: He looked down at the dog. Dog. He missed his dog. He felt the tears well up once more. Berra broke then, slumping in Cas's grip as sobs shook through him again. Why, why today? A few more months and he would have had enough to get out of that shitty town.

 

 He didn't care that the other two would see him, he didn't care that he was probably getting the red heads shirt damp. He was just so broken from not only today, but years and years of this.

 

Bruce watched him, head in his hand, appreciating the view of the other picking up his clothes, "Next time you should let me top," He yawned then smirked at the other.

[7/27/2014 1:12:44 AM] Nico Di Angelo: cas stepped back before his arms tightened around the shorter. his hand patting his back. he sighed he looked over to cloth. he watched him shake his head faintly. they all had a rough day from the looks of it. cas looked back down his hand rubbing at the other's back slowly waiting it out.

 

he looked over to bruce as he pulled his pants up before he shook his head laughing gently. "sure as soon as we get a moment"

[7/27/2014 1:21:51 AM] Backstroke Babe: This went on until the other pair left the room. Bruce instantly solidified himself, look far more serious that he usually did. This was bad. This was very bad. As soon as Berra caught sight of Bruce he was charging him.

 

The ghost looked at the pair, "Get me a jar of peanut butter some bread, and a banana, stat." He scowled at Cas and Nathan worriedly. Berra continued to cry on him as Bruce cooed and pet his hair gently.

[7/28/2014 10:05:57 PM] Nico Di Angelo: cas looked down to fix his shirt before he patted nathan's back gently. "do we even have any of that?" he mumbled to him.

who knows. the blond shrugged before he padded off to look.

[7/28/2014 10:29:39 PM] Backstroke Babe: Bruce lead him over to the couch, sitting away from Cloth. Berra climbed onto his lap as if he was a toddler and continued to cry and cling to him. How. How was he here? He'd seen him- He thought...

Bruce shushed him gently and pressed a kiss to his forehead, "Hey, come on Tweety, it's alright." This started a whole knew wave of tears, "Sing me a song Tweety Bird, remember the song?" He asked him gently.

[8/6/2014 2:03:57 AM] Tweety Bird: Bruce lead him over to the couch, sitting away from Cloth. Berra climbed onto his lap as if he was a toddler and continued to cry and cling to him. How. How was he here? He'd seen him- He thought...

Bruce shushed him gently and pressed a kiss to his forehead, "Hey, come on Tweety, it's alright." This started a whole knew wave of tears, "Sing me a song Tweety Bird, remember the song?" He asked him gently.

[8/7/2014 4:47:32 AM] Nico Di Angelo: nathen walked over and held the sandwich out to the ghost as cas lead his dog and cloth to his room. cas offered cloth his bed, seeing if he needed to rest before he went around, paking a bag

[8/7/2014 4:59:43 AM] Tweety Bird: Bruce smiled as the other began to sing quietly, "G-good night my angel..." He cut himself off a sob wracking through him. The older boy picked up where he left off. "And save these questions for another day." He brushed the hair from his face, "I think I know what you've been asking me," He held his close again, "I think you know what I've been trying to say." Berra clung to him tightly, calming down slowly, "I promised I would never leave you," The younger raised his head looking at him with puffy eyes. "And you should always know," He pressed him closer letting him calm down further, "Wherever you may go, no matter where you are," He listened as the other's breath evened out. "I never will be far away." Bruce relaxed when he realized his brother was asleep now.

 [8/7/2014 5:18:46 AM] Tweety Bird: Bruce glanced at his boyfriend with an apologetic look, "Been dead for 10 years and suddenly came back to life. He's gonna need a minute or two." He looked around them then, "Where'd the other two run off to?"

[8/7/2014 5:19:49 AM] Nico Di Angelo: nathan smiled in understanding. "its fine! uhh, cas ran off to his room." he turned hearing the other shuffle around. then looked back to him. "toke his friend with him"

[8/7/2014 5:21:37 AM] Tweety Bird: Bruce hummed and took the sandwich from him, laying it on the table. "I really made a mess Nathaniel. A really big mess."

[8/7/2014 5:22:50 AM] Nico Di Angelo: "huh? how so?" he sat on the chair after he pulled it up

[8/7/2014 5:25:37 AM] Tweety Bird: "You know how I uh, popped in on you the first time, and I told you I had a job to do. But you kind of grabbed me cause you thought it was a dream? Well, I was sort of supposed to warn the town about this whole appocalypse thing that's happening."

[8/7/2014 5:26:11 AM] Nico Di Angelo: "....ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

[8/7/2014 5:26:22 AM] Nico Di Angelo: he looked away. "whoops. thats a big big whoops"

[8/7/2014 5:29:50 AM] Tweety Bird: "Yeah." Bruce sighed, "I also wasn't supposed to let family members see me." He gestured to the blonde sleeping quietly on him.

[8/7/2014 5:31:03 AM] Nico Di Angelo: "well..they caught us at the wrong time" he laughed gently

[8/7/2014 5:31:57 AM] Tweety Bird: "Such a good time too." He sighed dramatically and shifted so he phased through the seat, letting Berra gently fall onto the couch. "Sorry about that."

 [9/3/2014 10:35:38 PM] Nico Di Angelo: he rubbed his forehead as thought to himself. a habit from maybe studing so much. "we'll have to stop somewhere sense cas brought, well a crowd"

[9/3/2014 10:38:31 PM] Perseus Jackson:  "I mean, there will be empty houses everywhere, we just need to pick a place to go." Bruce drifted forward to peck the other, "You're going to end up giving yourself a bald spot if you keep doing that." He joked, "We have what five of us? Plus your dog? I can fade out anyway, and the boys can squeeze in the car. Heck we could probably sleep in the thing, right?"

 [9/3/2014 10:41:03 PM] Nico Di Angelo: "well yeah, but theres food, and gas, and, other people out there to deal with"

[9/3/2014 10:41:32 PM] Nico Di Angelo: "that's, kinda alot" he looked at the window thinking for another moment. "we'll need a first aid kit too, we'll need alot of things"

 [9/3/2014 10:44:26 PM] Perseus Jackson: "We have a few hours at most, then the different stores will be empty, a lot of people around here aren't going to be here anymore. We can find plenty of supplies at that store down the street."

[9/3/2014 11:00:26 PM] Nico Di Angelo: nathan looked over to him before he smiled and stepped over pecking his cheek. "thank you"

 [9/3/2014 11:02:49 PM] Perseus Jackson: "You're..." Bruce stopped and got a big grin, oh god this wasn't going to end well, but he might as well enjoy it while it lasted. With a hum he pulled him into a kiss, "I am going to smother you later." He promised. The ghost faded out and appeared in front of Cas and Cloth.

"You boys all packed, yet?"

[9/3/2014 11:04:53 PM] Nico Di Angelo: he nodded

cloth was at the foot of the beg, with the dog pratically trying to lick his face- at least once, it was determined. "I'm- i've been ready" he stated. cas was just stuffing random cloths into his bag as much as he good. "more or less?" he grumbled under his breath

 

 [9/3/2014 11:06:29 PM] Perseus Jackson: "Good, be ready to leave in a couple hours at most." Bruce looked between the pair, "You wouldn't happen to have guns or anything, would you?"


End file.
